The Immortal Necklace
by juneroses
Summary: [A seqel to: Her Metal Heat] 2 years later from the night of the Sunset Diner, Drakken and Shego have every villian fooled . . . and maybe some things aren't exactly fairy tales anymore . . .  [story finished]
1. Prolouge

(Notes: Heh, Welcome to the sequel! If you haven't read the fan fiction titled, "Her Metal Heart." This might not make much sense to you.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Prologue  
  
Now two years later, the night of the sunset diner has not changed just Drakken and Shego. It changed Kim and her crew, the whole villainous group and Scarlet-Rose. After Shego and Drakken had left hand in hand, the whole diner was shut down permanently when three dead bodies were discovered on the dance floor. All three were men. The diner was accused of poisoning the victims and was closed; Even though their was no evidence of it, it was the only logical explanation.  
  
Despite the last performance Scarlet still went on with one more concert. After the gig eleven bodies were discovered dead by Scarlet's trailer, when Scarlet awoke the shock scared her right out of the music business.  
  
Scarlet wound up living in Drakken and Shego's home. (Notice how the lair changes to a home.) Scarlet wound up moving into Shego's room while Shego moved in with Drakken. Drakken and Shego however were still in the evil business . . . well sort of.  
  
Shego didn't want to betray Kim, Ron, Rufus, or Wade. So once and a while, Shego and Drakken made a FAKE attempt to destroy Kim Possible, steal something, or take over the world. They purposely failed. Kim was IN on the whole thing. They even arranged appointments for Kim to pop-in and fight them. Shego and Drakken had every villain fooled. With the security cameras in the house, Professor Dementor had front row seats to their plotting, fighting and everyday lives; luckily, he approved of Shego and Drakken's relationship. Anyway, where do you tell secrets anymore, things that you don't want every villain to know about?  
  
The only room that isn't monitored!  
  
The lavatory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Late

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drakken awoke early in the morning to find Shego's head resting peacefully on his chest. He smiled and laid her head down on a pillow so she would be more comfortable. Drakken was a morning person so he rolled out of bed willing to start the day. But he knew Shego worshiped the snooze button on her alarm clock. So he fluffed her pillows, and covered her with the blankets; before he left to take his shower he kissed Shego on the forehead and whispered, "I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun peeked through the shades and Scarlet's eyes flashed open. 'Morning already?' She groaned checking her clock and then almost fell out of bed. "8 AM! Shit!" She spat, as she rushed to get a robe on. She had totally forgotten. Kim was coming over today, to take something they "stole". They had set an engagement for her to arrive at 8:30.  
  
Scarlet-Rose had almost slid down that hallway. 'Oh! They're going to kill me!' She rushed into the lab to find her roommates apparently absent. "Eh hello?" Scarlet asked, tensely. Scarlet decided Drakken and Shego must have gone to have another, "bathroom trip".  
  
She tripped into Drakken and Shego's bedroom to see Shego sleeping like a baby. Scarlet almost screamed but stopped herself in time; instead she coolly walked into the bathroom . . . right into Drakken.  
  
Drakken luckily had his robe on; he was standing at the shower finding the right water temperature. He turned around, to see Scarlet looking at him with a rather distressed face. Drakken breathed out, "I thought you were Shego." "Sorry to disappoint you. Look, we have trouble. Did you check the clocks?" Drakken shook his head wonder what the heck Scarlet was going on about. "Why are you in such a state?" Scarlet explained the situation as hastily as she could.  
  
"Damn it! It completely slipped my mind!" Drakken said shutting off the shower, then he pondered the situation. "We have to go in there and wake Shego." Drakken told her, but the situation was apparent very quickly. There were cameras recording everything they said. Scarlet winked at Drakken, "I have an idea." "What is it?" "Something only a female can pull off." Scarlet skipped towards the door. "Here I go!" Drakken shrugged and muttered under his breath, "Women . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scarlet-Rose hovered over Shego's inanimate body. She first poked her. No movement. Then Scarlet shook Shego violently. "Wake up!" Scarlet pulled open one of her eyelids. "Greet the morning!" Shego by instinct forced her away. "I don't want to wake up." Scarlet had gained some muscle by working with Shego and Drakken so she flipped the mattress over. "Hey!" Shego's whines were muffled. Scarlet then kicked the mattress off of Shego. Shego found herself lying, stomach down on a thin board. "What the hell?" Shego's outraged eyes demanded an explanation. However, Scarlet had the perfect one. "Girl, those split ends are terrible!" Scarlet squealed while eyeing Shego, trying to hint her. Shego just shook her head and asked blankly. "Excuse me?" "Yes, they are. I just couldn't stand it! So we are going to go into the BATHROOM right now to trim them."  
  
Shego's mind clicked into morning mode and she understood what Scarlet meant. "And THANKS for warning me. Now, let's just go into the bathroom and get me, uh, fixed up!" Shego suggested as the Scarlet rushed inside. "She sure is spunky." Shego commented before shutting the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Morning sexy." Shego kissed him on the check; then she noticed the serious expression on both their faces. "Get ready," Scarlet commanded her, "Kim Possible will be here in less than half an hour." Scarlet-Rose said reminding her. "Oh my gosh!" Shego had too forgotten about the arrangement. Shego immediately stood in front of the mirror and began to brush her teeth. "I'm sorry!" Shego repeated over and over between rinses. "We all forgot." Drakken told her, as he shooed Scarlet-Rose out of the room. "I'll go get ready." Scarlet said cheerfully leaving them alone.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Drakken surprised Shego with a dip kiss. And for a moment, both of them felt the rush cease. "Good morning to you too." Drakken said looking delighted to see her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Fake Fight

(Notes: I forgot to add the disclaimer in the last chapter, I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's characters. I do however own, Scarlet-Rose. Scarlet-Rose will play a bigger role in the fiction.) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kim is using this little charade to her advantage." Scarlet commented as she hopped around the bathroom trying to get her pink sneaker on. "Well, she has her math midterm today, who wouldn't use it as an excuse?" Drakken laughed as he brushed Shego's short hair. She had kept it short, it was a symbol. It was what had changed her for the better, and it was so much easier to move around without that black mess everywhere. Scarlet nodded in agreement. "It's near eight-thirty now." Scarlet announced checking her perfect matching pink watch. Drakken reminded them that they really had to pull this off because Dementor could be watching at any given time.  
  
The girls groaned and Shego asked in a bored tone, "Why do you remind us this every time?" Drakken's shrugged, "Just reminding you all." Drakken said opening the door for Shego and Scarlet-Rose. The three exited ready to fake it again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This time Drakken and Shego had decided to temporarily borrow a very technically-advanced computer. Kim had managed to get stores and museums in on their little gigs. Shego and Drakken would "steal" something for a couple of hours and Kim would bring it back a few hours later.  
  
Drakken was hooking up the computer up while Shego and Scarlet stretched. "Shego," Drakken said in his most evil voice, "this technology will greatly improve the lab!" Shego nodded and said in her usual sarcastic tone she suggested, "Wouldn't it be easier if you just uploaded the new software to our current computers?" Drakken growled and just told her his plot was better.  
  
Drakken typed ferociously across the keyboard as Scarlet stared nervously at the clock until Shego kicked her and gave her a look. Scarlet mouthed the word "sorry" to her, Just then the door burst open and Kim and Ron came running in.  
  
Kim had too changed in the past two years. She had traded her long straight auburn hair for curls that reached just below her shoulders and she had recently discovered the wonders of make-up. Kim started off their little charade with a pathetic hero line, "Stop right there!" Everyone looked over at them, jaws dropping. "Oh no! Not Kim Possible!" Shego cried pretending to be surprised "Give my back that computer!" "As if!" Scarlet immediately threw some light punches at Ron, distracting him.  
  
Kim and Shego circled the room like angry lions. They were really getting into this acting thing. "You interrupted my midterms." Kim told her rudely. "I'm so sorry." Shego said with no sympathy, she ran towards Kim and gave her a furious high kick which she dodged with ease. Soon the two were in a fierce combat.  
  
The scene was really convincing. Just as Kim's math midterm ended, Scarlet faked a sprained ankle, and Ron ran over to stop Drakken. Shego decided to go "aid" Scarlet's wound that she was crying over childishly. Kim and Ron easily got Drakken to "surrender" and they left with the technology as the three villains let the leave. They had done it again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Package for Scarlet

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day. . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The doorbell was ringing obnoxiously. Shego and Drakken were having some alone time, but after six rings Shego irritably promised Drakken she'd be back in a few minutes. Shego answered the door to a postman. Shego raised an eyebrow and asked a question she had been wondering about for a while, "You know, I've always wondered how you people get up here if our home hovers . . ." The postman laughed at told her she didn't want to know. He handed her a tiny package. It was addressed to Scarlet-Rose. "Thanks." Shego said closing the door in his face. Shego stomped back up the stairs and placed the box at Scarlet's bedroom door, then she went back to "talk" with Drakken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scarlet was doing some fast paced aerobics but got worn out so decided to go get a glass of water. Scarlet-Rose turned off the music, and tiredly opened the door. As she walked out of the room she almost stepped on the box. "Hm? I wonder what this is?" She then saw the return address, gasped and picked up the box right away. "This is . . ." Scarlet whispered. She knew this called for another "make-up meeting" with Shego. Scarlet knew Shego and Drakken didn't want to be disturbed but she needed Shego there.  
  
She stopped short at the door, wanting to wait till later to bother them. But Scarlet, didn't want Dementor to get a glimpse of this package. So she creaked open the door and laughed nervously, "Hey Shego, Drakken . . ." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Scarlet's Brother

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shego pushed Drakken away hastily. That was unexpected; she hadn't even heard Scarlet enter! "Hey Scarlet! What's up?" Drakken sighed and looked a little saddened. Scarlet wandered in the room, "Bad timing right?" Drakken nodded, "The worst." Shego glared at him, "Drakken don't be rude!" Shego beamed. "I actually, wanted just to go in the BATHROOM, to open this package because I left the SCISSORS in there when we trimmed your hair, Shego." Shego couldn't believe it, Scarlet-Rose interrupted their personal time, although they did have plenty. "So, I'm going to go open, this package . . . now. . . in the lavatory." Shego suddenly knew she was needed. Shego let go of Drakken's hands slowly with disappointment. "You know what? I need to fix my, uh, make-up soooo I'll meet you down in the lab later." Drakken sighed and said playfully, "Well I'll be waiting. . ." Shego laughed and winked at him. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's the big deal? It's a freaking package!" Shego was obviously not in a good mood. "Well, it's from, my brother." Scarlet told her as she fingered the box nervously. "I thought you didn't have a family?" "I have an older brother, but he hates me." Scarlet scratched her blonde hair, it didn't make sense. Scarlet hadn't spoken to him since she was about seven years old. "Why would he be sending you a package?" Scarlet whimpered softly, "That's what I'm trying to figure out, it's totally suspicious!"  
  
Shego took her laptop out from the bathroom cabinet. They had kept laptop in the bathroom so Dementor couldn't see her conversations with Kim. Also the laptop wasn't connected to any villains so it was safe and secret. "I think we need Kim in on this." Shego suggested as she made her way over to the bathtub. Shego sat down in it and began typing on it, when she got the main screen Shego logged into her instant messaging program. . .  
  
Connecting. . .  
  
Logging you in as DarkAngel 14 . . .  
  
"Perfect! She's online!" Shego exclaimed gladly, that was fortunate.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Hey!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Hey Shego! What's up?  
  
DarkAngel 14: We've got a problem over here.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Uh oh, what's wrong?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Well, Scarlet got a mysterious package in the mail. . .  
  
TeenHeroKP: Is it. . . TICKING?  
  
Shego told Scarlet-Rose to check and make sure the box wasn't ticking. Scarlet uneasily poked the box then listened to it and shook her head. No luck there.  
  
DarkAngel 14: No, its not.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Hmmm. . . is there a return address?  
  
DarkAngel 14: It's from Scarlet's brother.  
  
TeenHeroKP: What's his name?  
  
"What is your brother's name?" Shego asked, looking at her. "It's Leon." Scarlet said pronouncing the name with a little hint of rage. "Chill, what's his last name?" "He's married, I think it's Tubble." "T- Tubble?" Shego stuttered muffling her laughs with her sleeve, "Its okay, I think it's a weird last name too."  
  
DarkAngel 14: His name is Leon Hubble.  
  
TeenHeroKP: K. I'm sending it over to Wade.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Cool  
  
TeenHeroKP: He's running a search now, so what's the deal with it being so suspicious?  
  
DarkAngel 14: They hate each other  
  
TeenHeroKP: Oh. . .  
  
TeenHeroKP: Wade has the results!  
  
Shego grinned at Scarlet who laughed back nervously.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Okay, he's married to Annemarie Hubble.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Didn't know, didn't care, something more important please!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Sheesh! Ok! He doesn't have any criminal records and he's living in Osaka, Japan currently.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Hold on.  
  
TeenHeroKP: KK.  
  
"The package should be safe, he doesn't have any criminal records." Scarlet tugged her hair thoughtfully, "How does he know where I am?" She said suddenly. "He probably didn't even know I was a pop star!" Shego didn't know, "Should I ask?" Scarlet nodded pushing the package further away from her.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Back, and with another problem  
  
TeenHeroKP: Shoot  
  
DarkAngel 14: How would Leon know where Scarlet-Rose was located?  
  
TeenHeroKP: Beats me. Why not just open it, I'm sure of all people you'll survive what ever it is.  
  
DarkAngel 14: LMAO  
  
TeenHeroKP: I have cheerleading practice now, Later!  
  
TeenHeroKP has signed off  
  
DarkAngel 14 has signed off  
  
Shego pulled a pocket knife out of her back pocket. She always kept it for protection. "Okay, let's do it." Scarlet screamed, "What?! You don't mean to open it?" Shego made her way out of the bathtub with the laptop. "I do, let's take a little risk." Shego laughed making her way over to the box. "I mean, who could be afraid of a box this puny?" Shego ran the knife along the tape. "Will you do the honors?" Shego asked teasingly, she nodded lifting the lid.  
  
It was an old silver chain with some ugly royal blue beads stringed around it. Scarlet looked at it disgusted. "What. is it?" "Looks like a necklace." Shego said shuttering at the revolting fashion piece. Shego tried to think of something to say but instead she pointed to the paper in the box. Scarlet without any exhilaration unfolded the note. She read it aloud to Shego.  
  
Dear Baby Sister,  
  
Happy eighteenth birthday! I'm proud of you. Sorry I've been out of contact lately. Anyway,  
  
Scarlet Rose eyed the sentence and read the rest to herself. Scarlet held the note to her heat and she began to cry instantly. Shego hugged her and patted her head, "It's okay." Shego comforted her although she didn't know what was wrong. Scarlet just mumbled something about the world becoming clear again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. The Immortal Necklace

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shego was stroking the sobbing teenager. 'She's waaaay too sensitive.' Scarlet's tears were soaking Shego's top but she wasn't going to push her away now. She was obviously upset. Shego tried to calm her down, "Please, don't cry Scarlet. It's going to be okay." Shego didn't really mean that. It was just something you said when you couldn't think of anything else. Scarlet sniffled and pulled out of Shego's hug, "I seriously doubt that." Shego bit her lip, insecurely. Then she said the only explanation in her mind. "Listen, your brother sounds like a real air head to me." "No it's not him!" Scarlet informed her quietly; Although Shego knew it wasn't. Shego knew something so strange obviously needed some kind or explanation. Shego knew the world had an clarification for everything. "Then what is it?" Shego shouted hoarsely not understanding any of this. Scarlet-Rose lowered her eyes and asked for her knife. Shego said sure and handed it to her cautiously.  
  
"Can you put that necklace on me?" Scarlet asked her halfheartedly, Shego wrinkled her nose, "You want to wear THAT?" Shego questioned her. Scarlet nodded as another tear rolled down her cheek. Shego shrugged as she lifted Scarlet's platinum blonde hair to close the clasp securely around her neck. Scarlet directed Shego to take a seat and watch. Scarlet picked up the blade and then without a hint of hesitation she sliced her left wrist very suddenly. Shego screamed the second before she did it. "OH MY GOSH!" Shego was freaking out, "Why did you do that?" Shego cried on her feet, fumbling around for bandages. "Look." Scarlet pointed at her wrist simply. Shego observed it for a second. Not a drop of blood was escaping, and the wound closed up right before Shego's eyes!"  
  
Shego shook her head, and looked at Scarlet-Rose as if she were speaking Russian. "I'm sorry, I'm hallucinating." Shego apologized. "There's no need." Scarlet-Rose whispered between raged sobs. Shego stared at her wrist again, there wasn't even a scar. "I don't understand." Shego stated finally. Scarlet just said it was very complicated and began to wail floods of tears over and over again. Shego hugged her tighter this time, The girl was really shaken up. This time, Shego couldn't think of a way to calm her down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drakken drifted into the lavatory, he was wondering what had happened to Shego. His eyes came upon his love, trying to calm down a very frantic Scarlet-Rose. Drakken had been waiting in his lab patiently and now he was tossed this issue, whatever it was. "What's going on?" Shego gestured for him to come over. "Oh, good darling . . . you're here." Shego said not even looking at him. "What's going on?" He asked again. Scarlet then shrieked again and burst into another round of sobbing. "It's a little, complicated. . . I'm not even sure I understand yet."  
  
Scarlet broke the hug and then stepped away. She ripped her necklace off and threw it across the room, It hit the floor with soft bang. "It's that thing." Scarlet stuttered, looking at it with a glow of terror in her eyes. Drakken picked it up bewilderedly, "This little thing? What's wrong with it?" Scarlet casually took Shego's pocked knife and stabbed him square in the chest! Shego was beside Drakken in a split second hugging him. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!" Shego demanded, her eyes had changed from a calm green to a furious ruby color that Scarlet had never seen before. Shego began to wail and Scarlet didn't even look regretful. "I hate you! I hate you!" Just then Drakken gazed at Shego and his eyes didn't have a deadly glaze to them. "I'm alive?" Drakken asked breathlessly, relieved to see Shego beside him. Scarlet nodded with a small smile spreading across her lips. Shego frantically touched Drakken's chest and didn't find a single stain of blood. Shego paused and opened Drakken's shirt then turned around swiftly around with a look of extreme aghast. "That was real wasn't it?" Shego demanded, taking the necklace gingerly out of Drakken's hands examining it like a new treasure. Shego's eyes were back to their dazzling brilliant green color. Scarlet snatched it back and snapped, "It make's the wearer immortal!" Scarlet screamed finally, fleeing from the room, her hands in her face.  
  
Dizzying images fluttered through the couple's mind. Time then froze and it became clear as crystal. Scarlet had just received probably the most valuable and useful item in the mail. But in some ways, it just wasn't that rewarding. Shego was speechless, Drakken said, "Oh," as if he had just squashed some kid's pet turtle. Scarlet also obviously was holding some more secrets close to her heart. But no one chased after her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. Witnessing a Miricle

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drakken and Shego were talking just below the sound of the flowing water from the sink. Drakken had turned on the faucet to make sure Dementor didn't suspect anything, if he was even paying attention. What they didn't know, was there were more spies than Dementor out there. As they gossiped and discussed things, Scarlet's perfect fingers were tightly clutching a pillow with her ear pressed against the vent in her bedroom, over hearing every breath they made.  
  
Drakken was pacing the room slowly; each turn he made was more discouraged. Shego kissed the back of his neck tenderly; it felt like the breath of an angel; Cool, and refreshing. Drakken stopped pacing and swung his arm around her. He really did adore her. "Your beginning to sweat a little, maybe we should get to bed." Shego advised smiling sweetly at him. "We aren't done discussing the issue at hand!" Drakken snapped, and Shego looked staggered. Drakken led Shego over to the bathtub where the two relaxed, Drakken started cuddling Shego. Shego still felt uptight and nervous for Scarlet. "Drakken, I think she's hiding something from us," Shego's voice was filled with concern and she began to weep silently, "She just looked so upset," Shego's voice was trembling, "I mean, whenever I'm given something I'm able to make sense to it, I can't do that for this . . . I can't . . ." Shego said wiping her eyes wondering what poor little Scarlet was doing right now. Drakken hugged her a little closer. "It was a shock, I'll admit I'm not sure what's going on either. But please don't cry. Anything but that." Drakken pleaded her. He hated watching girls cry. The only ones who still looked pretty were the ones in the Hollywood movies. Shego just sobbed more. "You witnessed it, I did too, but there's no rational explanation." "Look at me." Drakken said seriously, and Shego obediently did so. Drakken pulled her face with his index fingers and guided it to his lips and gave her a long passionate kiss. Drakken never even considered going any further with Shego, there was no need. Everything was too perfect, Shego truly belonged to him.  
  
Drakken broke the kiss very slowly and they both paused inches away from the lips. "Shego," He whispered gently while stroking her hair, "Friendship, Love, People, Childbirth, Life, This planet, the entire universe. Can you really explain any of that for sure?" Drakken questioned her, Shego's eyes widened a bit. "Well," She hesitated breaking her eye contact for a second, "I can explain . . . some of it." Drakken shook his head and tried again to make her understand. "Can you really wholly explain that beautiful thing called life? Or just when one life is being created? What about the whole universe itself?" Shego tilted her head and shook it slowly. "No I can't." "And why is that?" Drakken enjoyed giving advice, it made him feel more intellectual. Shego bit her lip considerately, "No one knows." Shego didn't get where this dialogue was going. "Do you think we'll ever find out?" Shego laid her head against his shoulder again as she felt Drakken's fingers running through her shiny midnight-black curls. "Maybe," Shego guessed, "There might just be a time for everything." Drakken kissed her check again, and Shego's mind clicked. "Drakken I get it!" She squealed kissing him lightly in glee. 'I LOVE it when she gets it.' Drakken thought. "These things with no explanation maybe weren't meant to be found out; maybe they're meant to be sort of miraculous. After all, the world would have no mystery if everything has a reason." Shego finished proud of her answer.  
  
Drakken grinned and looked into Shego's sparkling emerald eyes that were no longer crying. Drakken never felt quite whole unless Shego's happy smile was gracing him. And now it was again. Then he said quietly, "Well then Miss Shego, I believe we have both witnessed a miracle." Shego looked positively delighted by his answer; she replied cheerfully, "I believe we have."  
  
Shego guided her own lips this time. Drakken knew this night would be one of those nights he'd remember years from now. It was one of those special conversations. It was brief but just wonderful in its own way. And the memory would play back for an eternity. Now he was just going to let his lips do the talking. Needless to say, Drakken wasn't planning on moving from this tub until that running faucet overflowed.  
  
Scarlet-Rose slowly moved her away from the vent, knowing the conversation was over for the night. Scarlet clutched the necklace tightly. "It won't be long till they find out."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. Shego Cooks!

(Notes: Unexpectedly a few days ago, a student at my high school, Lauren Crossan died from falling off a balcony at a hotel in Hawaii. I'd like to take this little space to say, R.I.P to Lauren Crossan. You will be missed. )  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 4:30 AM the next morning. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scarlet roamed mutely into the kitchen. It was her sanctuary. Since neither Drakken nor Shego enjoyed food preparation, Scarlet-Rose was assigned the responsibility. It actually was another hobby she had revealed, almost as entertaining as song writing. She didn't mind arousing in the early dawn to slice vegetables. It was sort of like creating a life. No meal was exactly the identical. Each unique, diverse flavors, spices, ingredients and came from different cultures. Then she heard a slight simmer from her sauce pan and focused her eyes on the direction of the startling noise.  
  
"Shego?" She whispered a little concerned; Shego stopped chopping and twirled around, "Oh! Good morning Scarlet," Her tone was suspiciously agreeable, "I'm apologetic, I forgot to tell you, I'm cooking breakfast this morning." Scarlet responded a little disappointed, "Oh." That was unfortunate. Scarlet plopped herself down in a chair and sighed, "Great." She pretended to be thrilled to have a break. She wasn't. Shego had her hair tied back into a little stub of a ponytail, the over-sized salmon colored apron hung over her boney body. "So what's the occasion?" Shego said she didn't know Scarlet was talking about.  
  
"It must be something --- a surprise meal to lift Drakken's spirits." Scarlet suggested right away and Shego almost chocked, "Nope that man sleeps like a rock. You snooze you lose." Scarlet knew something was up. "You slumber later than Drakken. You regularly sleep till midday." Shego grumbled but kept her encouraging expression, "I couldn't sleep last night." Shego lied. She really just sought to cheer up Scarlet because she knew something was wrong. "Really?" "Yes, really." "Oh." Scarlet tiptoed over to the top cabinet and gingerly pulled out a china plate. It was so lovely. She could almost see her reflection in the hand painted dish. Shego let her spatula fall into the pan and she took the plate from Scarlet. "I insist you relax for one day." "Please." Scarlet pleaded almost howling, this was her time of day. Now she understood how Drakken and Shego felt when they didn't get their time alone. "Chill." Shego told her tasting her creation trying not to make a face of disgust. Scarlet very innocently asked if she needed assistance but Shego very sweetly denied her offer. Scarlet sank back into her seat.  
  
"So remind me why you wake-up at four AM to do this?" Scarlet twiddled her thumbs and responded drearily, "I need to perfect my work so it still tastes fresh when you and Drakken go to hot it up. If it takes me four hours to do faultless work, it's an honor." Scarlet-Rose said proudly while looking longingly out the windowpane. She tried to carry on the conversation, "Anyway what's on the menu?" "The refrigerator." Shego reported with a little laugh. "Leftovers have to be used for something." Scarlet tilted her head skimmed the room, the oven was on, and four different pots were steaming. "Creating the illusion that I'm actually cooking." Shego explained with a little slur to her words. Shego was relieved to see Scarlet-Rose give a visible smile to that last comment.  
  
A little light started to peak through the shades. Scarlet hurried over to the window and pulled open the blindfolds. "Shego, this is the most rewarding part about waking up early."  
  
There really was no better place to watch a sunrise than on a hovering lair. It was more than just beautiful. It was another unexplainable miracle Drakken had taught her about. It was explainable of course, but its remarkable beauty would always be mysterious to her. The clouds were translucent, and were almost shaded like the colors of cotton candy. Almost like you could reach into the sky and taste it. And the red orange colors would taste like cinnamon. The purple and blue, like blue berry. Pink was her favorite, strawberries. Shego thought so at least. Shego loathed the fact that Dementor might have actually seen something this extraordinary, he didn't deserve it. Just then Scarlet-Rose led Shego to the heart of the room.  
  
Just then the sunrise peeked into the area. The light bounced off the china, pots and pans, and kitchen utensils. It reflected off the pearl white tiles into tiny little rainbows, being projected all over the kitchen walls. It was indescribable. Shego was able to stutter, "So that's why." Scarlet nodded and replied with tears behind her eyes, "Affirmative."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About half an hour later after the sunrise, Shego and Scarlet-Rose sat down. The food wasn't restaurant quality; to be honest Shego wasn't even sure if it was fast-food quality. Now she had planned to do some long waited GIRL-ONLY talk with her. However to Shego's dismay, she wasn't getting much of the talking part. Scarlet just sort of shut out the world behind that curtain of blonde hair; whenever Shego asked something, Scarlet chewed.  
  
But in due course every dish has to run out of food. (Even Drakken's refrigerator.) Scarlet decided that she couldn't put off talking any more so she asked a blunt question, "What do you think about Greek Mythology?" Scarlet had taken Shego by surprise, she could tell that. Shego didn't know how to answer this, it seemed like such a random question, but at least it was something to talk about. "I think it's a bunch of fairy tales the Greek's made-up to pass time, and to put some purpose in their pathetic lives." Shego told her opinion clearly and honestly. "Oh." Scarlet wiped her face with the napkin and began to clear her place, "Sometimes, It seems it could be real." She lingered a little longer than usual in the room, then exited.  
  
"So much for that." Shego muttered under her breath.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(More notes: Sorry for the lack of updates! As you all read above an unexpected death occurred, it was devastating for the whole town. Speaking of our town we've broken the record for lowest temperature in the town! Snow days two days in a row! Also I've been studying for my midterms. So updates may be a little slow during the next week. I apologize immensely. Hope you all liked the chapter! Don't forget I love reviews! Going to bed now because my fingers feel frozen solid. Ciao!) 


	9. Advice

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the lavatory, Shego was curled up in the empty bathtub with her laptop balanced on her knees. Her desktop was taking a superfluous time to load this morning, but she had twisted on the sinks again so Dementor wouldn't get suspicious. Shego was reassured to hear Scarlet quietly singing upstairs, which usually meant she was O..K.  
  
Finally, her desktop loaded and she impatiently double-clicked her instant messaging program. It was a very old laptop, and she was supposed to be very easy on it; but somehow in the end Shego ended up treating like she would treat any computer. She checked her computer clock, it was six am. Still quite early.  
  
Your Username: DarkAngel 14  
  
Your Password: *******  
  
Shego hit the enter key and slouched back while she waited for her computer to connect her which usually took the longest. It was the worst computer in the world but it was the only machine that wouldn't be missed. "Come on." She hissed at in angrily very gently tapping the screen. To her surprise that got it working. She should have done that sooner.  
  
Connecting you as DarkAngel 4. Checking your password. Logging you on as DarkAngel 14.  
  
Kim was away from her computer, but Ron was online. That was unexpected. Kim was typically running behind schedule because of Ron. It was odd he was on, but she wrote him a message anyway,  
  
DarkAngel 14: Hey Ron,  
  
NachoBoy: Rufus.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Oh, Hi Rufus!  
  
Rufus of course. There was no way Ron would be online at six am, Kim might be but not Ron. Shego sometimes wondered how Rufus learned how to type. He was a smart animal.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Rufus don't mean to be rude but could you go get Ron?  
  
NachoBoy: Sleep.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Still? It's a little late. School starts at six-thirty doesn't it?  
  
NachoBoy: Sick  
  
DarkAngel 14: Oh that's unfortunate.  
  
NachoBoy: Mhm  
  
DarkAngel 14: What about Kim?  
  
NachoBoy: Sleep  
  
DarkAngel 14: Sick?  
  
NachoBoy: Uh huh.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Could you wake one of them up please?  
  
NachoBoy: BRB  
  
DarkAngel: Thank you.  
  
Shego could believe they were both ill at once. However, They WERE the best of friends; Shego had never seen any two people who were closer. It only seemed logical that they'd expose each other to illnesses. Although she didn't want to disturb them she needed to talk to them both.  
  
NachoBoy: Hey, this is Ron  
  
DarkAngel 14: Shego here. How are you feeling?  
  
NachoBoy: Rufus told you eh? I'm feeling pretty lousy.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Awww, what happened?  
  
NachoBoy: . . .  
  
DarkAngel 14: Well?  
  
NachoBoy: Kim and I were on a date  
  
Shego smiled with a sudden sense of satisfaction. She had known that eventually one day Ron and Kim would get together. It was so wonderful to know that finally the first move had been made. It kind of chocked her up inside. That message had just made her day. Shego knew the feeling of being in love and she was joyous that her closest friends now would get to experience the best feeling in the world.  
  
DarkAngel 14: I knew you liked her  
  
NachoBoy: LOL  
  
DarkAngel 14: Well what happened?  
  
NachoBoy: Well we were on a date as I said. It was basically just a late walk in the park. It started to rain and we rushed under a gazebo and then it turned into a long thunderstorm. We were stuck.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Didn't you call Wade for help?  
  
NachoBoy: Her Kimmunicator got water on the inside of it, not exactly great when that happens.  
  
DarkAngel 14: I'm very sorry.  
  
NachoBoy: Anyway we were caught in a storm until Kim's parents got worried and came to the park to rescue us. Now we're both running fevers!  
  
DarkAngel 14: LMAO  
  
NachoBoy: It's not that funny since I'm the one sick.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Sorry.  
  
DarkAngel 14: So did anything happen on the date?  
  
NachoBoy: Nah, we held hands and took a nice stroll.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Figures. But I'm sure it must have been one of the best moments in your life.  
  
NachoBoy: Up until the rainstorm . . . yes. So what's up? Why'd ya wake me?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Kim DID tell you about the current circumstances right?  
  
NachoBoy: She said something about Scarlet-Rose getting a mysterious package thingy.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Well, I think we need Kim online to discuss this any further. Would you do the honors?  
  
NachoBoy: Fine. AFK RQ.  
  
At this moment Drakken groggily stomped into the lavatory and closed the entrance. Once his eyes focused on his reflection in the mirror he noticed Shego in the background. "Shego!" He breathed in astonishment. "I didn't even notice you were awake!" Shego shrugged and kept staring at the screen while Drakken splashed cold water on his face. "You sure surprised me," Drakken continued, "Talking to Kim?" Shego nodded. Drakken patted his face with a hot towel and kissed Shego on the cheek and asked if anything was wrong. Shego sighed and informed him on how she cooked breakfast that morning. "Anything happen?" "Negative, I didn't find out and she still seemed really spaced out." Shego reported sadly. "It's really peculiar. . ." Drakken was interrupted mid-sentence by Shego's instant message alert. Drakken didn't continue speaking; he kneeled by the tub, watching the screen.  
  
Alert! TeenHeroKP is now available!  
  
Shego quickly created a chat room for them and pressed the 'Go' Button. Then she waited restlessly for her friends to join the chat.  
  
TeenHeroKP has entered the chat NachoBoy has entered the chat  
  
DarkAngel 14: Hey! The world's cutest couple has entered the chat!  
  
NachoBoy: Cutest? What about hottest?  
  
Shego turned to Drakken who was laughing hysterically. Shego then she typed the actual fact. Drakken nodded in agreement when she saw what Shego wrote.  
  
DarkAngel 14: That title belongs to Drakken and I, sorry.  
  
NachoBoy: LOL  
  
TeenHeroKP: So I'm guessing Ron filled you in.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Affirmative, and now I have to fill you guys in.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Right, the package. What was in it?  
  
DarkAngel 14: A necklace.  
  
TeenHeroKP: No offense, but why is that so urgent?  
  
Drakken smoothed Shego's hair trying to comfort her. Drakken could see her body quivering. Shego barely understood what was going on and it was going to be harder to try to explain it to someone else. "I don't know how to put it." Shego said softly. Drakken reached out to embrace her and told her to try her best. Shego sighed, there was nothing to give but the info she had.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Well its complex, but here's the sitch, It makes whoever wears it sort of immortal as Scarlet puts it.  
  
NachoBoy: What do you mean by that?  
  
TeenHeroKP: Immortal as in, living forever, indestructible.  
  
NachoBoy: Whoa!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Shego that DOES seem a little impracticable.  
  
DarkAngel 14: I am so not kidding! Scarlet even stabbed herself while wearing it!  
  
TeenHeroKP: This is really creepy, I mean I've retrieved some of the most valuable items to humanity before, but I have never heard of such a thing.  
  
NachoBoy: Yeah, really.  
  
DarkAngel 14: It's the blunt truth, Drakken got stabbed in the heart and he's still with me now, ALIVE.  
  
NachoBoy: No way.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Way. I don't know much about it but I've watched what could be a life threatening injury and then witness them heal within a few simple seconds.  
  
GeniusKid 10 has entered the chat  
  
TeenHeroKP: I briefed Wade on the whole thing and got him here pronto.  
  
GeniusKid 10: I think this whole thing is nonsense.  
  
Shego almost wanted to scream out loud so her voice overpowered the running water. It was so hard to make them believe it; make them see what she saw. Sometimes she thought the world needed a tiny little breath of faith.  
  
Shego then gasped, she had just seen herself in the world. Shego realized she wasn't the independent leader she thought she was. Shortly ago, she had always needed some kind of evidence or knowledge for her to believe anything. Now she looked at herself, trying to make people accept her words. It was so funny how certain circumstances could change her so much.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Then why did I see it happen? Why did Drakken see it happen?  
  
GeniusKid 10: Well, right now I haven't found any discoveries made ever on immortality. And a necklace is the source of power?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Affirmative.  
  
NachoBoy: Sounds like a load of shit to me.  
  
TeenHeroKP: I agree. Like a fairy tale.  
  
DarkAngel 14: I don't know how to get you guys to believe me. But I'm telling you, that one of the most precious items ever may be around Scarlet's neck right at this instant!  
  
No one responded to the last post for a while. Shego was hoping they were doing some serious pondering on the position. Drakken was keeping her tranquil by massaging her back. Right now, he was the only good part. Shego sweetly kissed his lips and thanked him. "I love you." Drakken looked just a little distracted when she said these words.  
  
TeenHeroKP: What are we to do?  
  
DarkAngel 14: I have a feeling that Scarlet-Rose isn't telling us something here. I think there's more involved, plus she's been acting really odd lately.  
  
TeenHeroKP: In what way odd?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Not talking much, distracted frequently, little stuff like that.  
  
NachoBoy: Why not confront her?  
  
DarkAngel 14: It's not that simple Ron. But I wish it were.  
  
GeniusKid10: Well Shego, I'm taking your word for it. So make sure you keep a close observe on that case and an even closer case on Scarlet.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Right!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Don't let Dementor catch on.  
  
DarkAngel 14: It wasn't my intention.  
  
GeniusKid 10: That's all the advice we can offer you right now Shego. But if you find out anything at all, inform us ASAP.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Of course! I think I should be going now, before these bathroom trips get suspicious.  
  
NachoBoy: Later.  
  
GeniusKid 10: Bye!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Ciao!  
  
DarkAngel 14 has signed off.  
  
"The world relies on proof," Shego told Drakken with a little pout, "And the worst part is, I'm part of it!" Shego climbed out of the tub and left Drakken and the laptop in the lavatory. Drakken rubbed his head frustrated; he too had a situation, possibly harder than Shego's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: Sorry folks! I'm putting the updates for this on pause until midterms are over next week! But I hope the extra-long chapter made up for it! Thanks for understanding so much!) 


	10. A letter from Yale

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next morning.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drakken stumbled to the door to collect the mail at the door step. It  
still was a mystery to him how the hell they delivered stuff when they  
lived up here. The mail lay in a neat little pile ordered conveniently  
big to small. He lifted up the thin pile and carried it into the bathroom  
as routine. They never get a superfluous amount of mail but it was more  
than they had gotten while they were still villains. Drakken fingered  
through the mail finding the usual things, a message from Duff that he  
probably wouldn't open for months, a villain newsletter, some stupid ads,  
and then something caught his eye.  
  
It was a very nice envelope made of nice expensive stationary, and  
then he read the logo in the corner and stammered aloud, "Yale  
University?" he composed himself and wondered if there was some mistake  
in the mail, then he saw it was addressed to Scarlet-Rose. Drakken's mind  
raced and then he came to a quick conclusion. Scarlet wasn't twenty-three  
years old like Shego, or thirty-four like himself, she was a young  
eighteen year old; Scarlet still had an option in life she still had  
windows open for her. Drakken decided that Scarlet must have applied for  
this college without informing them; well it was time to do something  
about it now.  
  
Drakken trudged his heavy feet back out of the lavatory, to Shego's  
inanimate body in the bed. Drakken climbed on the bed and hovered over  
Shego and patted her face gently. "Shego?" That wasn't going to work. Why  
did he even bother anymore? Then he reached for her arm and shook it  
lightly. "Shego?" Shego was lying on her back breathing slowly, every  
breath like a song. Her cherubic face was in shining from the light and  
her black hair was brushed out of her eyes. Drakken slowly leaned in and  
kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he waited a moment and did it again.  
Her face was almost smiling at him. Drakken planted some soft kisses  
along her neck when Shego moaned. "Drakken?" She said half-heartedly  
rubbing her eyes. When her eyes had focused she noticed Drakken hovering  
over and instantly pushed him off the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Shego whispered softly, not having realized it was him. Drakken  
angrily rubbed his head, "Sorry," she apologized, "I thought I saw a  
monster, a really ugly one!" Drakken's face turned from a brilliant smile  
to a heavy grimace. Shego giggled and asked merely, "What were you  
doing?" Drakken smiled and crawled back onto the bed and replied, "Waking  
you up." "Well you should make a note to wake me up more often." She  
grinned enjoying her pleasurable wake-up and returned with it with a  
passionate kiss which Drakken felt like he could vanish in but he  
commanded rudely, "Go brush your teeth Shego." Shego chuckled and smacked  
him with a pillow. Drakken grabbed her top and pulled her down and hissed  
to her, "No Shego, I mean you really NEED to brush your teeth." Shego's  
eyes widened and didn't back talk once; she immediately followed him  
quickly into the lavatory.  
  
Drakken forced the envelope in her face; flustered, she accepted it  
and read the front. She frowned and her eyes were sober, "Oh," She said,  
"Do you think that. . ." she couldn't even suggest the likelihood.  
Drakken knew what she was trying to say and responded kindly, "I believe  
so." He patted Shego's shoulder. Over the past two years Shego had really  
bonded with Kim and Scarlet; the three of them became best of friends. It  
was a blessing to have Scarlet living with them, and now she wanted to.  
leave? Well, she was eighteen, young and had a countless amount of  
opportunities. 'I'm just being greedy.' Shego told herself, then reminded  
herself that she didn't own Scarlet. It was her life, and the decision  
was not up to Shego. Shego thought of Scarlet as her younger sister,  
because they had so much in common. Shego sometimes caught herself  
thinking that what she had done with her life was best for the young  
blonde as well. Drakken was holding her trying to calm her down, Shego's  
eyes were starry but she would not let the tears down. "Call her down!"  
She shrieked. Drakken hushed her softly reminding them that Dementor  
might be listening. "I don't care any more," She said like a young  
immature child, "Call that girl down!" Drakken didn't dispute; he swiftly  
shuffled out of the room leaving Shego clutching the envelope, sobbing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: Konichiwa! Sorry this is so brief! I still have band and choir  
midterms to review for but I still might update a new chapter this  
weekend, if I have time. Hope you are liking this so far cause there's  
more to come! Ciao for now! Don't forget to review! 


	11. Unsure

(Notes: Hey all! Hope everyone did well on their midterms if they had them! I'm happy to say I don't think I failed my midterms. Whoo hoo! Mission accomplished! Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel so far and I just wanted to tell you all I started a new fan fiction called, "Life Leads to You." This is the story of Shego's childhood. You might want to check it out, however it's rated R so if you don't think you can handle it, don't risk it. I also know you guys want to know what excruciating decision Drakken is making, well it won't be clear till the near end so just take a seat and hold on!!! Enjoy the chapter!!! ^^)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drakken led Scarlet into the room squeezing her hand tightly. Scarlet- Rose winced just a little, "Is this bad?" Scarlet inquired trying to squirm away. "It's not bad, it might even be good." Drakken assured her as he forced Scarlet in front of Shego. Shego gave Scarlet a weary fake-little smile. "Hello Scarlet." "I guess I have some explaining to do." Scarlet sat down in the bathtub and Drakken joined her noiselessly. "And I have some news for you." Shego announced handing her the envelope with a miserable look on her face. "What's this?" She asked curiously accepting it. Her eyes skimmed across the return address, "Oh!" She exclaimed turning the letter over and running her finger along the seal. She lifted out the letter and glanced at Drakken and Shego. "I don't believe it. . ." She whispered as she read the letter over again. She peeked up at Drakken and Shego, starry eyed. "I've been accepted into Yale University."  
  
The room was silent except for the audible water running through the pipes in the walls. Shego tried to hide her dejected expression from Scarlet. 'I must be happy for her.' She commanded herself and forced a smile. Drakken too was masking a frown behind his toothy grin. Scarlet was family to him, maybe like his daughter in a way. It was a shock to know that the confident sassy petite teenager was now going to be heading off to college. But not just any college, Yale University, 'I should be proud of her,' Drakken thought, "She's finally going out in the world and is going to have a success in her future.' Drakken knew that kid was always destined for bigger and better things. Scarlet casually tossed the letter across the bathroom floor and stared at it evilly, "I don't think I'll be going." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Well why not?!" Shego demanded standing up almost yelling in Scarlet's face. Scarlet timidly shook her head and shrugged, she was flabbergasted by this abrupt outburst. She couldn't reply; she was speechless. Shego had let go of her greediness and turned it into pushy encouragement. "You applied for Yale without informing Drakken nor I, it was that important to you, wasn't it?" Shego demanded as Scarlet looked at her feet, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shego roared and Scarlet immediately looked back into Shego's fierce eyes. "This did mean a lot to you, didn't it?!" Scarlet shook her head, "I didn't think I'd actually. . ." "But you did didn't you?!" Shego interrupted her. "You got accepted, and now you're rejecting? It doesn't make sense." Scarlet grinned, "Shego, the answer is simple. I love you, I love Drakken, I love my life, and I couldn't ask for anything better than the life I already have." Shego softened and threw her arms around the girl. "I love you too Scarlet and I want what's best for you." Drakken nodded and joined the group hug.  
  
The hug lasted a while; Drakken got soaked because the two girls had resumed crying again. When the hug broke Drakken found his shirt had been permanently stained with tears. "Scarlet, Yale is a wonderful school." Shego edged her. "An Ivy League school." Drakken commented. "Don't get me wrong, it's a great honor. The greatest honor in my life, but I'd rather be here." The blonde rubbed her eye. "Scarlet," Shego breathed, "You're one of the most amazing people I've ever come to know; You're pretty, intelligent, you clean, learn fast, your food is exceptional and you're singing is the most angelic thing in the world." Shego told her trying to make Scarlet take this opportunity. "No, it's not." Scarlet disputed her breathing unsteady. "Please, I want you to go." Shego hugged her again and ran her fingers through the child's hair. "We won't forget about you." Drakken assured her. Scarlet sighed and said she would have to think about it.  
  
Shego realized this was as far as she could push her luck with the teen today. She changed the subject, "So, you had something to talk about?" Shego smiled gaily at Scarlet. Scarlet's face lost its color and she replied emotionlessly, "Affirmative." Her eyes were staring at nothing in particular. "Well?" Drakken asked impatiently staring at Shego. "I guess there has been a little mystery regarding. . ." She indicated her neck where the rusty necklace rested. "I guess I didn't exactly tell you the whole story." She forced a little giggle which Drakken and Shego join in nervously. The room then hushed silent again and Scarlet touched the rusty thing again. "Okay, it's a long story so get comfortable."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	12. Siren

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The threesome had made themselves quite contented in the lavatory to listen to Scarlet's long over-due explanation. Shego was seated, Indian-style on the cold tile floor. Drakken had chosen to sit on the rim of the bathtub and Scarlet had situated herself on the bathroom counter. Scarlet had a strong urge to pace the room rapidly but Shego sat in the way of her walking space. Instead she nervously tapped her fingernails against the smooth surface.  
  
"Spill already!" Shego said at last, taking out her ultra-famous nail file. Drakken lightly kicked her, signaling to her that this wasn't the time. Shego slipped the file back into her pocket. "You see," Scarlet said taking a heavy breath, "This necklace is sort of a family . . . possession, passed down through the centuries." Drakken and Shego both nodded in unison; when you can't think of anything to say, that's the usual alternative. Scarlet- Rose calmed down a bit from this slight gesture of support. "And our family is a bit . . . um . . . different. . ." Her voice was dry and hinting a multitude of emotions. Drakken gulped, "In what way different?" "Well, we have some very different genes." Drakken's mood perked up a bit when he heard the word, "genes" mentioned. Genes involved SCIENCE . . . his area of expertise. "What kind of genes are they?" He asked inquisitively. Scarlet's body was shaking slightly and her eyes were intense, "I'm not so sure if you'll believe me."  
  
"We'll trust anything you say, no matter how implausible." Shego confirmed to her. She gave Drakken a silent signal before he could start to object. She mouthed the words, "don't" to him. Drakken nodded in stillness. Scarlet got it over with quickly, "Okay, I have some supernatural blood running in my veins." "Huh?" Shego replied thunderstruck by this bizarre statement. 'Supernatural blood? What the hell did she mean by that?' Shego thought. Scarlet however, knew they were obviously bewildered so she took a breath and continued her explanation,  
  
"You've both heard of Greek Mythology correct?" Drakken nodded with a miserable face, "I had to take that class three times my high school years! It was the most dreadful thing!" He grumbled reminiscing back to those oral reports on Zeus, Hades, and Medusa. "My apologies," Scarlet garbled and continued, "The thing is. . ." She took another deep breath and this time she filled her whole diaphragm of air, then she exhaled, "Not all of it's a myth."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shego asked delicately, she was bemused by this announcement. "I mean . . . mythology isn't all fictional." She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, waiting for the questions to fly. Drakken was the first to respond, "So you mean to tell us that, Unicorns, goblins, mermaids, elves, and titans are all real?" He proposed with a tone of disbelief. "Not now they aren't. And no, some of that stuff never really did exist. I'm talking basic ideas here." Drakken's mouth was gaping open at this point, his eyes wide, staring at the necklace in a hypnotized sort of fashion. Shego was bold and asked the next question, "And could you give us an example?" Scarlet-Rose nodded and smiled, "Witches, sorceresses and sirens did really exist." Shego was then speechless, was there really anything one could even say to a proposition like that? Shego couldn't think of anything and Drakken's mouth was still gaping open. Scarlet chuckled lightly and decided that it was time she just told the whole story.  
  
"As you know, two years ago at the sunset diner, you two had your first date." Scarlet began, Drakken and Shego beamed at each other remembering back to that fateful day. "However, that night wasn't as fortunate for Sam Mitchell, John West, and Fredrick Cherinene." Drakken and Shego bowed their heads in sorrow, the loss thing was still a shock to them, even two years from the date; sure they never knew any of the men but it was still quite nerve rattling. "It wasn't coincidental." Scarlet-Rose muttered very quietly. Drakken then let go of Shego's hand and fell backwards into the tub.  
  
"W-what?" He stammered as he migrated back over to his original position. "It's my fault." Scarlet confessed her eyes beginning to dampen again. "How is it your fault?" Shego asked soothingly as Scarlet wiped her eyes and sniffled her reply, "I told you before, I have supernatural blood running through my veins." Shego mouthed, "Supernatural blood?" to Drakken. Drakken sensed that things could only get more complex at this point.  
  
"I'm a siren." She whispered touching the old necklace again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wait. . . A siren as in, you sing, it lures sailors into rocks and kills them?" Drakken asked apprehensively. "Right, well, sort of . . ." Scarlet faltered then added, "But as time goes by and more mortal blood is mixed with the siren blood, of course the power will be less . . . threatening." Drakken's mind which was once foggy was now becoming clear. It was obvious to him now why Scarlet had left the music business for, "a villain's life"; all the deaths had led Scarlet to believe she was a murderer. Technically, she was. But, it wasn't really her fault. 'Wow she must feel really, dreadful.' Drakken thought with empathy.  
  
"Okay if you're a siren how come it only killed those three men? I mean you preformed for thousands!" Shego tried to prove her mistaken, but Scarlet-Rose had yet another explanation, "I killed fourteen men!" Scarlet corrected her, reminding them of the concert following the Sunset diner. Shego nodded and replied, "You still didn't answer my question." Scarlet sometimes hated how obstinate Shego could be; it was one of her less attractive traits. "I told you I don't have the full power of a whole siren. It doesn't harm everyone." Drakken and Shego exchanged glances of distress, "WHO?" they both asked at once. "People who . . . love me." When Scarlet-Rose told them this both Drakken and Shego's face turned a colorless pale they're eyes growing wider. "But we love you Scarlet!" Shego cried out moving away from her just slightly; that was the one thing Scarlet hadn't wanted them to do. "It's different. Love as in, WANT me, willing to give everything for me. My voice kind of lures them into a slow very painful death and they're willing to die for me!"  
  
Drakken made a face trying to imagine what it was like to die from a sound. Shego wondered what Scarlet's voice might sound like to victim. Painful, eerie, pleasant? Scarlet began to cry and apologize over and over again. Shego stood up and went over to comfort her friend who looked like she wanted to crush the necklace. "At least you don't have to worry about over-obsessed fans." Shego joked lightly. Scarlet however did not think the statement was at all humorous. Drakken boldly asked, "Forgive me but how does your family history relate this whole necklace thing?"  
  
Scarlet motioned to the remains of the package that still rested on the counter. "A gift from a sorcerer; they associated you know." Shego gulped, "N-no I . . . didn't know . . ." "My ancestors have passed it down to the relatives throughout the years. Now that Leon's done with it, it's my burden to keep it safe." Another question popped into Drakken's mind, "If the necklace makes a person enduring, why pass it down anyway?" Shego nodded in agreement, he had a good point there. "I think there's something about eternal life that just drives people insane. Everyone passes it on for some reason or another."  
  
Drakken and Shego couldn't comprehend why someone might want to give up a blessing like that but kept their comments to themselves. They were sure that whatever the reason was they were too insensitive to understand. "Well, That's all." Scarlet said fingering the precious treasure.  
  
Knowing that the conversation was over and the room was growing silent; Drakken decided now it was time to make his move. Coolly, he strolled over to Shego and Scarlet smiled brightly at Shego. Drakken took Shego's free hand and squeezed it; he looked deep into her eyes which were shining like the stars. "Well since we're all discussing important things here . . ." Drakken was cut off by the doorbell. Pause. The doorbell rang again. 'Damn it!' Drakken cursed to himself as Shego broke her eye lock with him. "Oh the doorbell . . ." She started to leave the room. "Just one moment!" She winked at him and closed the door. As she did this Scarlet- Rose hugged him and said, "Maybe this wasn't the right time . . ." Drakken agreed with a little chortle. But inside his heart was turning metal.  
  
Meanwhile, Shego cheerfully unlocked the door and opened it. When her eyes focused and confirmed the image in front of her she almost shut the door, "Mister Dementor!" She exclaimed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Notes: Believe it or not, that was probably one of the most challenging chapter's I've had to write! I appreciate all your kind reviews by the way! Thanks for all your encouragement! PS. I took an anemology test and I'm a Fuchsia Possum. LOL, it's fun, I found the site at. ) 


	13. Villains Unite!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shego was staring at Dementor petrified. She had not planned for this. Dementor moved Shego aside and stepped in, uninvited. 'Oh no.' Shego's mind raced trying to quickly think of a plan. This was unexpected, what was he doing here? Dementor hadn't even notified them on his arrival. Dementor shifted his foot and held out his hand which Shego shook limply. "Greetings Shego." Shego responded with a gulp and a nod. "How are you?" He asked respectfully. Shego knew Dementor didn't care if a mass-murderer was slicing her neck; however she gasped out, "Fine." Dementor smiled a wicked smile.  
  
Shego and Drakken both noted Scarlet's presence at the same time. Shego raised her eyebrow at Scarlet, and noticed her necklace was tucked in her blouse. Dementor had a sly little smile and stared at her radiance. Scarlet responded to this reaction with a horror-struck face. She had known Dementor had liked her forever. She found this appalling and gross. Scarlet was eighteen and Dementor was like in his forties or something. It was wrong and perverted.  
  
"How nice to see you Miss Scarlet-Rose." Dementor's eyes were locked on hers. Scarlet flipped her tresses bothered, "Dementor." She acknowledged his existence and stuck her nose in the air and headed back upstairs. "Where are you going?" Scarlet-Rose stopped dead in her tracks, 'Shit.' She thought. "I'm going to go . . . clean?" Dementor didn't ask anymore because he didn't want to annoy her, but he added as she was leaving, "Please send Drakken downstairs."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Dementor." The two villains exchanged a handclasp. Utter hostility was hiding behind Drakken's hospitable face. Drakken shooed Shego away and opened the lab door and allowed Dementor to enter. Before he shut the door he thought, 'Jesus, what does he want now?' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Dementor was sitting at ease on Drakken's settee. Dementor moved his finger across the table and noticed the thick layer of filth on his finger. "Looks like Scarlet-Rose has been slacking in the cleaning department." he commented smugly. Drakken boiled with anger. Scarlet was doing a tremendous job; it was just that he hadn't used this room in ages he had told Scarlet not to bother. Drakken twiddled his thumbs edgily and asked, "Okay Dementor, what's up?"  
  
"Glad you asked Drakken." The small man found Drakken's video device and popped in a tape and pressed play. When the tape began, Professor Dementor went into his lecture mode. "I've been watching your last attempts to stop Kim Possible." Drakken nodded watching all of their little scandals. "So you DO watch those security cameras . . ." Drakken remarked innocently. "All the time." Drakken watched Kim leave them faking pain or cursing to themselves. "Each time as you can see, You fail." Drakken nodded. This wasn't anything novel. I mean they always lost to Kim. Every time. Why was it such a big deal now?  
  
The tape ended with Shego rolling around on the floor crying in pain and Dementor clicked off the monitor. "Seen enough?" Drakken shrugged and groaned, "Yeah." Dementor smiled, "That's why my friend, I have a plan." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"A plan?" Drakken asked raising an eyebrow impassively. "It's flawless." Dementor earnestly paced the room. Drakken brushed off his shirt knowing he had no choice of being involved with this. "Well I'm sure you're concerned in knowing who's INVOLVED in this little project?" Another groan from Drakken. "You read my mind." Drakken checked the clock. He was more than pissed off that Dementor of all people had interrupted his important discussion. "Duff Killigan, Monkey-Fist, Adrena-Lynn, and Senor Senior Senior have agreed to help out and of course there's you guys." Drakken held up his hand, "Wait what about Senor Senior Junior?" Dementor's nose wrinkled at the mention of the other senior. "He said something about not wanting harm done to his Blue Fox . . . whatever."  
  
Drakken had to admit that Dementor had finally come up with a good idea to stop Kim Possible, uniting all the villains together. But he had thought of it too late. Drakken had long let go of his urges to be wicked. "I plan to unite us all and give Kim Possible a surprise attack!" Drakken almost laughed out-loud, Shego would surely notify Kim weeks before the plot came into action. So much for that plot. Drakken just smothered his snicker and replied, "Well I'm sure this has got to be your best idea yet." Dementor didn't even catch his sarcasm. "I KNOW! There's no way we can be beaten!"  
  
Oh! How Drakken longed to send Dementor's hopes and dreams crashing down right then and there. Drakken's face looked sickly. "That's just peachy Dementor," Drakken said dully and started to lead him out of the lab. "I feel a little hurried." Drakken laughed happily, "Oh no my comrade, I'm just a little preoccupied with some . . . uh . . . blueprints." Dementor stopped at the front door and gave another one of his unexplained smiles, "I'd like to use your restroom before I go."  
  
Drakken allowed Dementor to use the lavatory for he knew perfectly well that the laptop was safely secure underneath the bathroom counter. The little man hurried up the stairs and stopped before he pile-drived the dazzling Scarlet-Rose. She stepped aside as he rushed into the bathroom and bolted the door. "Jeez." Scarlet muttered to herself heading towards her room with a sneer on her face. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: I might have been a little lazy on this chapter, sorry if it's poorly written. I've had a bit of writer's block but the only way out of it is to write more. So, be a little gentle on this chapter. Thanks!) 


	14. Can't Tell Her

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 6:55 PM * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drakken was cuddling Shego in the bathtub and planting little kisses along the back of her neck. Shego nevertheless, was ignoring his romance; she was too busy on the laptop. Drakken had just given her an update on Dementor and it was time to fill in Kim.  
  
Logging you on as DarkAngel 14 . . .  
  
GeniusKid 10: Wat up?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Hey Wade! Where is everyone?  
  
GeniusKid 10: Kim and Ron are at their school football game.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Oh. . .  
  
GeniusKid 10: Did you find out anything?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Tons  
  
GeniusKid 14: Care to share?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Mhm . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Shego had tried to type out the entire account as speedily as possible to Wade. As she expected, Wade had a lot more questions than she had answers. But she had tried to explain as clearly as she could and eventually Wade honored her clarification.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Okay onto the next trauma.  
  
GeniusKid 10: And what is that?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Dementor came by. . .  
  
GeniusKid 10: WHAT?! What did he want?  
  
DarkAngel 14: He has another sinful plot  
  
GeniusKid 10: Joy  
  
DarkAngel 14: This time it's deep. He's planning to unite all the villains against Kimmie!  
  
GeniusKid 10: Not cool.  
  
DarkAngel 14: He expects us to work with him. . .  
  
GeniusKid 10: I had suspected that. When?  
  
Drakken hadn't mentioned that. She turned to Drakken and asked, "When?" "I'm not sure. He said he'd call me when he came up with a date." Shego hoped it wasn't any time soon. Somehow she had a outlandish feeling about this whole thing.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Drakken says he doesn't know  
  
GeniusKid 10: Oh  
  
DarkAngel 14: Better give Kim the 411.  
  
GeniusKid 10: Can and Will do.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Cool.  
  
GeniusKid: So. did you tell Dementor anything about the necklace?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Defiantly not!  
  
GeniusKid 10: Good.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Sorry this was so brief; I really have to go now.  
  
GeniusKid 10: Okay ttyl.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Ciao!  
  
DarkAngel 14 has signed off.  
  
Shego wrapped her arms around Drakken's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay dearest. You've got my attention. What did you want to tell me?" Drakken smoothed her hair and looked into her happy eyes. "Well you see . . ." "Yes?" Drakken frowned. The moment was right but for some reason he just couldn't tell her. "It's nothing." He assured her and she looked saddened a little bit. "Oh. . . Okay." The two were silent a bit and didn't say anything to each other. Shego was expecting something to happen. But nothing did. 'It's greedy of me to expect something from him. I shouldn't do that.' Shego thought climbing out of the tub. "Good night." She said faintly heading out of the lavatory. "Goodnight." Drakken responded as Shego closed the door. 


	15. A Cheerleader's Fall

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile. . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a slightly nippy night at the football field. The cheerleaders found themselves holding each other to keep their exposed bodies heated. Kim found herself inside Ron who was holding her close. That made her feel a little better. Bonnie however, was bracing the night weather alone.  
  
"Girls! Girls!" Kim yelled deafeningly, clapping her hands above the roaring crowd. Ron grunted softly. "And Ron." She slipped out hastily. The cheerleaders were crowding around her. "It's almost halftime! It's Vaseline time!" Kim reminded them as they all lined up, complaining quietly. "Yuck," Tara remarked, "Remind me why we wear this stuff on our teeth again?" Kim opened her mouth to answer, but Bonnie answered for her . . .  
  
"It's to remind you to smile." Bonnie said grinning gleefully. Kim and Bonnie did not have to wear the Vaseline. They always remembered. Kim had remained captain of the squad through her junior year up to her senior year. Bonnie recently was elected co-captain this year. Both of them had learned to tolerate the other although there was still that strong sense of friction.  
  
At halftime a cheer dance was always preformed by the cheerleaders, where a cheer just became an entertaining routine. Being captain, Kim had the responsibility of creating the regular. This was her last season of cheerleading, her senior year, and Kim had put her heart and soul into every move. Kim even had the music composed by Scarlet. It was a hot and saucy Latina song. The beat was rapid and lively, just what the show needed, but the moves were going to be hotter.  
  
Kim finished brushing Vaseline on a cheerleaders lips and one cheerleader mumbled, "My face hurts." Kim chuckled and patted her on the back, then quickly checked Ron's wristwatch. Three minutes till the performance. There wasn't much time left to stretch so Kim decided to skip it. "Okay girls, circle up for a uniform check!" Kim commanded as the girls made a giant circle. Bonnie and Kim examined each girl closely keeping their eye out for mismatched socks or the wrong hair tie. Ron always kept extra uniform garments in the pockets of his mascot uniform, this was the prime reason no girl would ever come unprepared. Kim gave Bonnie a thumbs up and it was time for Bonnie's pep-speech.  
  
"Okay girls! We've been working this routine for a month now! Are we ready to sell this show?!" Bonnie was screaming at the top of her lungs. In response, the girls stomped and clapped. "Louder!" The girls thundered waving their pom-poms! "Louder!" The girls stomped so loud their feet felt waves of pain. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Bonnie encouraged as she led the girls into line up and hurried next to Kim. Kim was in control again. Kim watched as the lights lowered and the field cleared out. It gave her an indescribable chill at the beginning. It was a rush of emotions. Kim loved that feeling but hated it just as much. However today she was going to take this feeling as a good sign, they were going to NAIL this performance. She just knew it. "Ron." She hissed to her friend, signaling it was time for him to take his place on the track. Ron smiled and whispered good luck to Kim and hugged her swiftly before rushing off. A heat wave passed through Kim's body. 'Relax,' she told herself, 'It's just nerves.' Kim breathed deep from her diaphragm and bellowed, "Okay girls, here we go now! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8!" As the count concluded and the girls were running out onto the field, two by twos, Bonnie and Kim leading, smiling like crazy.  
  
Then came Kim's favorite part; the booming announcer welcoming to them to the field, welcoming them to the stage. "Ladies and Gentleman may I direct your attention to the field where the Middleton cheerleaders take the spotlight!" The girls sprinted into a V formation, almost kicking their butt as they made their way to the position, it was perfect so far. Kim got to the front of the shape, spread her legs, and bowed her head. The girls eventually took their places and followed Kim's example.  
  
"The squad is lead by a senior Kim Possible!" Kim would have smiled but she already was. She couldn't deny it; she was a definite spotlight hog. "The co-captain is senior Bonnie Rockwaller!" Kim heard some senior guys whistle at that last posting; she ignored it and noticed Ron had already started his little "gig". It was more than hilarious. Ron, being a mad dog, would get on all fours and run around the track and bark. That was Ron alright, the entertainer, sacrificing any sense of pride to the pleasure of the audience. Kim loved the fact that Ron had so much poise in himself. Sure, he got picked on, but he still had that originality that was just so admirable.  
  
Now it was time. Kim eyed the marching band, sitting way back in the stands. The drum major saluted and Kim knew they were ready for the show, was she? Kim reached inside herself for that loud projecting voice so everyone could hear. It took a split second for her to find it. "Five, six, seven eight!" She counted the girls off before they sprung into action.  
  
The percussion began soft and slow, eventually it began to crescendo louder into a fast paced beat. Kim knew the percussion section was loving the beat Scarlet had assigned them. Kim heard the light trills entering from the woodwinds and Kim began her portion of the routine by doing two cartwheels forward while the other cheerleaders collapsed the V shape into a single straight line. The traditional wave of pom-poms was next; Bonnie and Kim exited the line by back hand-springs.  
  
After a few more light movements across the field, the saucy beat began to transition into one huge tango scene. Each girl was paired up and spinning around to the beat, however the spotlight was focused on Kim and her partner. Who was her partner? Her worst nightmare, the most beastly person Kim had ever come to know; She circled around her slowly. Yes that's right, Bonnie Rockwaller.  
  
The girls hungrily glared at each other each making swift turns. Both girls added extra sway and hip to their movements. In the interim, the cheerleaders were waving tye-dyed flags in the air. Bonnie and Kim took hands and were both counting to each other breathlessly as they spun and dipped in their fast-paced tango scene.  
  
The duo broke their dance and dropped to the dirty grass. Kim could feel the mud, and grime scraping up her fingernails. In complete unison, the two somersaulted, rolled, did splits, and crawled around, inviting the audience to the field. Kim could hear the boys whistling and yelling things; Kim had a feeling she'd attract this kind of audience. Bonnie gracefully made her way back over to the squad where they prepared for the final stunt. Kim took a few more somersaults to give her girls a moment to get prepared.  
  
Kim did two forward flips onto the firm grasp of Bonnie and Tara's trusted hands. Kim felt the spotter grasp her around the waist and squeeze her tightly. The other girls did little high-kicks around the stunt as Kim was boosted up into the air. As she was lifted, she felt herself let go of the supporting cheerleaders holding her hands. Then by instinct she carefully balanced herself on one foot and placed herself into a high kick and smiled as the trumpets blasted stridently. Kim's smile had never been bigger.  
  
The routine had finished the exact way she had wanted it. The audience looked astonished by their supreme talent. Kim stood there a moment breathless at the crowd. She had captured every eye on the field. Even of Ron, who was still running around the track, at a much slower pace now.  
  
The drum major had ended the song, and the music had stopped. There was utter silence, not a person was cheering. It was bliss. Absolute bliss. Just then, there was a beep. Not a faint beep. A loud obnoxious, beep.  
  
It took less than a second for Kim to realize it was her kimmunicator alerting her. But it was too late to answer it. The beep had distracted the squad and Tara had lost count. Tara released Kim's foot too early. Bonnie had not rotated back over to her spot as the side spotter. In that section was a patch of ground, open and waiting to break her fall.  
  
Kim was forgotten and she hit the field before she could even grunt; her head hit first. The routine was over. And this time, it wasn't faultless. The squad immediately broke performance mode and was attentive to the inanimate Kim. But Ron was already at her side. Ron had predicted the event before it had occurred. He lifted the limp girl into his arms and the cheerleaders hurried after him. This time, they weren't in a perfect line. The audience was silent except for the constant beeping of the Kimmunicator. 


	16. Too Much?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"What do we do?" Tara cried out miserably. Bonnie shook her head, and  
kept on sprinting towards the infirmary. It was very CONVEINENTLY located  
up the hill. Ron was lingering behind the cheerleaders, Kim was heavy,  
and she had a lot of muscle. The Kimmunicator was drilling into their  
ears. "God damn it Ron! Just shut that thing off!" Bonnie snapped at him  
enraged. Ron refused and lastly reached the top of the hill, and then he  
took an inhalation before he huffed across the empty soccer field.  
"Almost there KP," Ron coaxed as he adjusted his grasp on her again,  
"Just hold on."  
  
When the cheerleaders and Ron reached the infirmary door, Tara held it  
open for Ron. Bonnie followed but no one else did. Tara tried to  
sensitively tranquil the rest of the squad. "Come on guys, Kim is going  
to be okay!" Tara tried to sound gallant, "She can do anything!" The  
cheerleaders nodded resignedly at Tara and they began a soft little chant  
for Kim. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There's no nurse in here!" Bonnie cried with an indication of concern in her tone. This was the perfect time for the nurse to go missing, right when his beloved KP had to fall. Ron nodded placing her on a cot and moving her hair out of her eye. 'Oh god KP. Don't do this to me!' Ron thought as he sat down in a chair beaten. Bonnie meanwhile was rummaging through the random arrangement of cabinets. The kimmunicator was still beeping urgently. "Will you answer that?!" Bonnie shrieked as she made her way over to the shelf of medical textbooks. Ron told Bonnie again that he couldn't. "Well why NOT?!" Bonnie demanded browsing through the first book searching for a chapter on head injuries. "Because, Kim keeps her kimmunicator in her bra . . . during games." Ron said very quietly looking away from Bonnie's eyes.  
  
Bonnie understood immediately, and nodded seriously. 'I guess that would be only logical . . . seeing as there are no pockets in the uniform.' She thought. Well, now she knew the situation. Bonnie sighed knowing it was up to her. Ron turned around subserviently and watched the wall wordlessly as Bonnie unzipped Kim's top. The Kimmunicator was directly under her right arm, and held tight by Kim's sports bra. Bonnie slipped it out and handed it to Ron. Ron pressed a few buttons with out looking back at Kim.  
  
"Hey Ron." Wade greeted sipping an Icee. Ron tried to grin at Wade but his sensitivity got the best of him and the tears began to fall. "Uh oh." Wade said knowing this wasn't good. "K-Kim's hurt." Ron stumbled expressionlessly as Bonnie finished organizing Kim's blouse again. Wade's eyes amplified. Kim was hardly ever injured badly enough for Ron to bawl the way he was. The last time that happened was the metal suit episode. "Is it bad?" He gulped. Ron wanted to say it was dreadful but Bonnie answered first, "Yes. It's quite horrific I'm afraid. She's still in a cataleptic state."  
  
Just then there was a flash of red and then Bonnie was on the floor. When the pair focused their eyes, Mrs. Possible was who they saw. Her face was flushed and her short hair was plastered to her face with sweat. Mrs. Possible was defiantly in her frantic mother mode. "Oh Kimmie." She muttered troubled. Mrs. Possible did a few examinations of Kim's head and then assured them the injury wasn't anything to serious. There was a large goose-egg on her head and it was bleeding a little. But it wasn't anything a little ice couldn't mend. "Bonnie, some ice?" Mrs. Possible requested quickly as Bonnie stumbled to her feet to fetch some.  
  
"So Wade, what's the sitch?" Ron asked mimicking the unconscious Kim. "It was about . . . Dementor . . ." Wade trailed off, Ron got the picture. "Oh crap, don't tell me he's discovered the secret!" "No, no, he hasn't." Wade confirmed as he hit a button on his computer. "But he has another evil plot." Ron ended the conversation right then and there. "Awesome." He said jaded, and turned off the Kimmunicator very rudely.  
  
Turns out Kim also had scraped her elbow in the fall. Mrs. Possible bandaged hrt up and place the ice bag on her daughter's head. "Don't worry Ron," Mrs. Possible said, "It's nothing too severe this time, she should come out of it soon."  
  
When Mrs. Possible said this Kim's eye lids began to flicker until they were partially open. Ron was immediately at Kim's side holding her hand. "Kim!" He cried out fretful. Kim awoke all smiles. "Hey what's going on?" She responded friendly. Kim tried to sit up. She moaned and slid back down. "Kimmie leave that ice on, you had a really bad fall." Kim's mother advised putting a second bandage on Kim's arm to add more pressure. "Oh." Kim remembered the destruction of her cheer. That was so embarrassing! She had fallen on her head in front of hundreds of classmates!  
  
It was difficult to think about the fall. It was such a blur to her. She remembered Tara losing calculation and releasing her leg. She remembered the beeping of the Kimmunicator. She remembered the feeling of a large force smacking her across the head; Kim had no idea the smack was from the ground. She thought it was Bonnie or Tara pushing her out of the way, something. "Are you okay?" Ron asked timidly. "I'm fine." She smiled weakly at her best friend. Her head was okay, and her elbow only burned a little. It was her pride that was torn apart. "Drink this." Kim accepted the cup and took one sip and spat, "Ewww! Gross!" Kim's mom still urged her to drink the whole cup of pain-killer; Bonnie was sympathetic and offered her some lemonade to rinse the bad-taste away.  
  
"Kimmie," Mrs. Possible was worried. That fall was every mother's nightmare. If it had hit her in the right place, it would have killed her, "Maybe this 'saving the world' business is becoming too much of a hassle." Kim immediately knew what her mother was suggesting but she asked anyway, "Are you saying, I should q-quit?!" Kim yelled sitting up again. Kim's mom shushed her daughter and laid her head back down. "I think we should talk about this later."  
  
The auburn haired girl shook her head and cried childishly, "No! No! I won't!" Kim almost pinched herself when Ron started agreeing with her Mom. "Ron!" She whined sinking into her pillow. Ron patted her shoulder. "Kim, you really scared me out there and, I mean --- maybe you are committing yourself to too much." "I can handle it!" Kim defended knocking the icepack off her head. It was getting too cold. "Kim, please, Shego and Drakken were the biggest threat and I think the world can you know . . . handle the others?" Ron said picking up the icepack. He wrapped it in a towel and placed it on Kim's head again. The kimmunicator started to ring and Kim responded impudently, "Does that answer your question?" She picked up her precious Kimmunicator to reveal Wade, as always. "Hey, what's the sitch?" Kim asked glaring at the threesome angrily. "Checking up on you." "Oh, I'm just great Wade, what did you want before?" Kim asked curiously as Ron arranged Kim's bedding more comfortably. "Well, Shego found out a lot about the necklace but that's not the important part right now . . ." "Okay then, what is the important part?" Wade scratched his head and hoped Kim wouldn't shut him out as did Ron, "Dementor has and evil plot to unite all the villains." Wade told her despondently. "Same old." Kim responded monotonously taking another lemonade from Bonnie. As she drank she thought about what Wade said. "Wait did you say a team-up?" Kim asked in a bit of astonishment. "Affirmative Kim. He forced Drakken and Shego to participate." "When?" "Dunno, Shego said Dementor doesn't have a date yet." "Oh." "Well, just be alert and hopefully Shego or I will notify you ASAP." Kim smiled, bided farewell, and switched off her Kimmunicator. "I don't want to stop. I can do anything." Kim repeated her motto smugly as she sipped the drink again. Bonnie nodded. "I agree, Kim can do anything." She said sincerely looking away from Kim's widening eyes. Bonnie was always putting her down and now she had confidence for her? "Excuse me?" Kim wanted Bonnie to confirm that statement. "You heard me." Kim chortled and her eyes were deep. Finally, Bonnie and she found a bit of harmony, and even though Kim hadn't said anything, Bonnie could see her mouth forming the words "Thank you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	17. A Man Wins His Home

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The next morning . . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was a slight rumble and the lair shook slightly. The droplets of rain were hitting the lair hard, but it was barely audible. Everyone once in a while, a bright flash would shine through the closed blinds.  
  
Drakken was long awake and quite restless. It was around midnight and the house was asleep except for himself and the cameras. It seemed like women could sleep through anything. Scarlet wore earplugs and Shego just slept like a rock. God she was gorgeous. Even though the darkness was cast up against her face, making it very difficult to see, Drakken still could visualize her dolce face. For the past hour Drakken had observed her sleeping habits. Every once and a while, Shego would mumble something weird in her sleep and Drakken would chuckle silently to himself.  
  
Another clash of thunder. The rain was getting heavier and the time was drawing near. But there was another moment which was just oh too far away. The moment his darling awoke and wiped the sand from her emerald eyes. Then she would roll out of bed and primp herself in the full-length mirror, although she didn't need to. Then she'd carefully remove each curler and let each curl fall just above her shoulders and lightly brush it out with her thin boney fingers. Whenever just one of those glossy raven hairs touched him, it tickled splendidly. Each morning, it was more extraordinary. "I love you." He whispered into her ear touching her silky skin with tremendous pleasure.  
  
Another clash of thunder, this time it shook some droplets out of Drakken's goblet. It was time. Since the lair was mobile and hovered in the atmosphere sometimes it became rather hazardous to let it undergo a tempest in the sky. Drakken hopped out of bed and made his way over to the control room with much unintended racket. But no one woke from their serene dreams.  
  
Drakken opened a book, looking at a colorful map. Soon he found an empty spot on the ground. He glanced at the location and then typed it into the console, he'd let the auto-pilot do the rest.  
  
There was another collide of thunder, which knocked Drakken off his feet and onto the floor. Before Drakken got to his feet his eyes alerted to the fuse box and he got an idea. Drakken's body stayed put but his eyes wandered the room. He wasn't in camera range. Drakken opened the box and quickly turned all the power off. All the cameras were lifeless now. Finally, a man had his home back. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Notes: Hey all! Sorry the updates have been brief lately! I've been totally swamped with work, wow! I'm so happy with all these reviews! It's great to know that my work makes you all happy! Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to make a longer one next time! Ciao!) 


	18. Finally

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Beg your pardon?" Scarlet responded to Drakken's atrocious request in disbelief. "Go wake up Shego." Drakken retorted as he placed all of his blueprints in front of his windows. As expected, Scarlet-Rose flat out declined Drakken's request and began dialing Kim's number on her cell, in almost a split second she shrieked, "No service! No!"  
  
Drakken insisted that Scarlet wake Shego up this instant as he took a golden straw broom and swept the tile floor. Scarlet-Rose grumbled, trudged up the stairs and slipped on the bottom of her night pants. Drakken burst out into laughter and asked if she was alright. Scarlet, being a good person, giggled at her clumsiness and headed up the stairs. Drakken resumed his sweeping job when he heard the bedroom door close.  
  
About ten minutes later Shego and Scarlet both entered the kitchen. Shego was dressed in silk robes but the curlers were absent, in its place were perky perfect fat curls. Drakken indicated his check for a little peck but Shego just glared at him. "WHAT ARE YOU WAKING ME UP FOR!?" She demanded. Drakken and Scarlet knew from experience, that Shego could be troublesome without the adequate amount of rest. This duty was usually avoided at all cost. "Morning Sunshine." "I hate the sunshine." Shego replied uncouthly making Drakken mope. Shego frowned and then gave him a soft kiss on his check. It was the soft, and quick little kisses that always sent chills through Drakken; it was so wonderful. Drakken's face was bright and optimistic again. "We're going to pay a little visit to Kimmie." Drakken announced as his smile widened. Shego screamed in eagerness and jumped into Drakken's open arms while whispering in his ears, "Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
In the household it was rare to get to talk to Kim in person. It usually only happened when Dementor was away from his property and left the cameras off. It had been the first time in almost eleven months since Drakken had given her that most joyous announcement. "Yes! Let's go get her now!" Shego impatiently pulled him away from his sweeping work and Drakken didn't try to stop her. Kim wouldn't care if their house were clean or dirty.  
  
Before exiting the area Shego gave Drakken a playful smooch and said, "Let's jet." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	19. The Dream

(Notes: Totally cool! I now have more reviews than I had for my last fan fiction! And its not even finished yet! I'm so excited, thank-you! Maybe if I could make this really good, I could end up with 100 reviews! I hope so! *dances at the thought* I also wanted to wish you all a Happy Valentine's day even if you loathe the holiday as I know some of you do, it's not just about being in love, its about your feelings for everyone and everything. Enjoy the chapter!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
*KIM'S DREAM*  
  
'Just a bit closer.' Kim thought as she ran at her limit speed to her  
beloved. She didn't try to breath. Breathing would just slow her down.  
Kim could hear her sneakers hitting the black pavement with great force  
but no poise; Kim didn't sweat either, she got dehydrated. She opened her  
mouth gasping for a cool refreshing breeze but there was only spicy,  
smoldering air. When she found what she wanted, her heels slid roughly  
against the earth, the friction brining her to an immediate halt. Kim saw  
what she wanted but there was something she didn't want and it wasn't the  
fact Bon-Bon was present although that was terribly unlucky.  
  
First a deep breath and Kim gasped, "Josh?" Kim noticed Josh had his  
hand on Bonnie, a very regional place for that matter. Josh didn't reply  
to her, he nodded and hummed a bit. Bonnie's lip lowered and she sassed  
back, "What are you doing here?" Kim's eye brows shot up and she screamed  
back, "What do you mean by that? What are YOU doing here?" Bonnie wrapped  
her tanned leg around Josh's and touched his face. "This is where I  
belong; you know where you're supposed to be." Bonnie responded dull as a  
machine. Kim groaned and grabbed Josh's loose hand. "Josh . . ." She  
whined moving closer to his chest. Josh struggled his arm free, knocking  
Kim to the ground. "Kim, what are you trying to do? Go to him." "What?"  
Kim breathed in fury and frustration. Kim was still lying in the dirt,  
part of her wanting to break. Bonnie repeated Josh's phrase. "Go to him."  
Kim stared at her muddled knees, she felt like a kid again, crying over  
spilled milk. Over something that was really nothing at all right? Bonnie  
and Josh. It was no big right? Kim nodded and assured herself that. "No  
big." She muttered to herself. Suddenly she felt a lot better. Then she  
shook her head. "Go? To who?"  
  
Bonnie pointed her copper-skinned finger to the long winding road  
where a shadowed figure appeared. It wasn't the tallest figure. Not the  
best body either. The figure wasn't muscular, but wasn't a skinny shrimp  
either. His arms were open, welcoming her. Kim knew this figure well; it  
didn't take a Wade to figure this out. Kim turned frantically back at  
Josh and whimpered his name once more. Josh frowned and caressed Bonnie's  
cheek. Bonnie smiled and purred. "Go to him Kim. Don't let him get away."  
  
Kim couldn't control her body. Her shoes hit the ground even harder  
this time. That nondescript quench of thirst came haunting back. But it  
was much more intense now. Faster and faster she ran. Her heart beat  
became audible to her ears. Faster and faster she got, as strong as the  
marching snare.  
  
Her heels clicked together inches away from him and the breeze blew  
her hair out of place. Kim took a moment to pause and make a memory. Then  
she pounced on the fellow.  
The twosome rolled in all the riches of the earth. Kim knew she'd  
never wonder what this man was worth. Kim smiled and leaned in closer to  
the man's lips. Inches away from bliss, she froze ---  
  
*END KIM'S DREAM*  
  
There was a creak in the floor and Kim's heart lunged. Kim was the  
lightest sleeper in history. All someone had to do was place their foot  
on the floor and she was prepared. Kim didn't open her eyes although she  
worried it might be an attacker. Her eyes felt glued together, and she  
almost felt like she wanted to return to her dream.  
  
'Wait,' She though moving her leg slightly, 'I dreamed about . . .  
about . . . Ron." Kim almost gasped out loud. That was highly unusual,  
even if they were dating. The weirdest part was, she enjoyed rolling  
through the sparkling, muddy, emerald grass with him. And she wanted to  
experience it again. Kim hushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and  
rolled over. However, a thought cannot be pushed to the back of one's  
mind for all eternity.  
  
Kim only had to raise her eye lids the slightest amount for her to  
scream and jump into combat mode. Kim heard a friendly snicker and she  
looked at her foe then dropped her guard. Shego tugged on her hair. "You  
were going to --- Attack me?" Shego couldn't believe it. Kim giggled and  
flopped back into her bed. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I really am!" Kim sank back  
into the pillow unable to control her ecstatic laughter. "I-I thought I  
saw a monster, a really ugly one!" Kim remarked plainly. Shego dropped  
her attack posed and sighed. "Is that anyway to treat a concerned friend  
who's checking to see how you're doing?" Shego questioned exasperated.  
Kim laughed at patted the end of her bed. "Come sit."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kim asked hugging her friend tightly. She  
hadn't done that in so long. "Drakken faked a power outage." Shego  
explained staring at the window curiously. "What is it?" Kim asked  
staring at the window as well. "We're about to be entertained immensely."  
Shego laughed crossing her arms, waiting for the show to begin.  
  
The window was pushed open, and Scarlet-Rose came tumbling through;  
She landed hard on her butt and sat there angrily with her legs spread  
wide. "Grrr... that was so stupid!" She exclaimed getting up and whining at  
her wet soggy clothes. Shego grinned and said, "See I told you? Didn't I  
tell you?" Shego chortled while gaping at the pitiful blonde. The blonde  
frowned and wrung her soaking hair out onto Kim's carpet. Scarlet laughed  
and apologized for her mess.  
  
Drakken was next, this time it wasn't a tumble, it was a lunging  
jump. Drakken landed flat on his stomach, on Kim's carpet. Drakken  
grunted and glared at Shego. Shego chuckled, "He gets angry when my ideas  
are clearly better." Shego flicked her hair and lowered her eyelids.  
Drakken lowered his and pounced on her, getting her soaked as well. "Stop  
it! Stop!" Shego said helplessly, rolling off the bed and getting herself  
into the biggest tickle fight of her life.  
  
Ron didn't however quite make the jump, and he landed flat on the  
windowsill and cried out in pain. Drakken snorted at him for this little  
accident. "Serves you right." He grumbled as he pinned Shego down,  
kissing her all over.  
  
Kim bit her lip, she was obviously befuddled. Shego begged Drakken for  
mercy then as she dragged Ron through the window, dropping him carelessly  
on the floor. "These attention-seeking-freaks decided we should enter  
through the window, and didn't want to enter through the front door."  
Shego said rolling her eyes. Drakken and Scarlet glared at the soaking  
teenager and he defended himself, "Hey! The window idea was way cooler."  
Shego sighed and sat back on Kim's bed. "We're going to go back over to  
my place to hang." Drakken said while shaking the droplets out of his  
hair.  
  
Kim groaned and denied their invite. The room looked at her for a  
reason. "I'm grounded." Kim retorted drearily. Ron was the most staggered  
by this. Kim was hardly ever grounded. "Grounded? Why?" Ron asked. "Mom  
doesn't want me out doing missions after the cheer episode." Kim pulled  
the Kimmunicator out of her pillow and stared at it forlornly, "So she  
grounded me." Kim knew that Wade had back-up, but it was just a  
petrifying thought that she wasn't out there, helping.  
  
Shego cackled evilly and folded her hands, "I knew this day would  
come." She smiled inexplicably at Drakken. "What day?" Ron asked  
heartrending that his darling KP wouldn't be accompanying them. "The  
day," Shego said, "That I teach you the villainous art of sneaking out."  
Shego said bringing back the smiles in the room. Kim still was staring at  
her perplexedly. "Sneak out?" She screeched scratching her auburn hair  
wildly. "No way." She argued crossing her arms stubbornly. "I don't want  
to get into trouble." Ron grimaced and mumbled, "Goody-two-shoes."  
  
Kim perked up immediately. "What was that Nacho Boy?" She asked  
inquisitively. Ron covered his remark, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" He gave  
her a fake smile. Kim had heard what he had said; now she had to take  
this challenge. Kim hopped out of her bed eager as a lioness and said,  
"Alright Kim Possible ready to take part in the ultra-secret sneaking out  
mission!" Kim finished with a salute.  
  
Shego laughed and patted her on the back. "That's more like the Kimmie  
I know." Shego replied unsetting Kim's alarm clock. "All we have to do,  
is bring you back in exactly four hours so you can get ready for school,  
till then no one will know you're gone." Shego slyly arranged a lump that  
mimicked a slumbering Kim, she paused and thought a minute, 'Kim is  
acting weird, and she usually would be thrilled for the risk.' Shego  
decided she would ask Kim later what was going on, after they got out of  
there.  
  
Scarlet, Drakken, and Ron all decided they were ready to head back  
when Shego smiled, "Would you like to take the door or the window?" Shego  
asked smugly. "The door!" They all replied at once. Kim hushed them and  
opened her bedroom door and let Shego take the lead down the hall. "Be  
quick on your feet." Advised Shego who was running towards the door very  
lightly, trying to avoid making creaks in the floor. Shego reached the  
front door and pulled it open hungrily, "After you, Lady Kim." Shego said  
humorously. Kim nodded and hoped that no one had heard their departure  
and she hoped Ron couldn't see her smiling like crazy as she remembered  
her extraordinary dream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * 


	20. In Love?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: Whoot! I'm so excited! We're getting REALLY close to the ending of the fan fiction! I'm hoping you all aren't tuning out, because the piece will be complete in a few more chapters!!!)  
  
Five friends entered the lair, but only four were huddled under Shego's black umbrella. Ron was aloof, catching raindrops in his mouth. "Get in here!" Scarlet demanded, pulling him by his tee-shirt collar. Ron chocked on a raindrop and started a coughing fit. "What a loser." Scarlet remarked under her breath while taking everyone's jacket except foolish Ron who didn't bring one.  
  
"I'm soaked to the skin!" Shego laughed touching her wet pajama pants. No one was really dressed at all. Shego reached into a drawer and pulled out a box of candles and lit one. It's lavender fragrance blossomed into the dull, dreary, lifeless lair. As soon as the candle was burning, Kim flicked her soaked hair, causing the candle to burn out. "Hey!" Shego groaned, lighting it once again. Kim laughed and apologized then gazed at Ron who still seemed unapproachable. Scarlet told the party she was going to go get some snacks but Shego stopped her.  
  
"Scarlet, just go upstairs and get us some nice warm blankets . . . Kimmie and I will prepare the snacks, won't we Kimmie?" Shego said turning to Kim who nodded robotically. Scarlet let herself fall out to her desired place. "You boys just get settled." Shego said winking at Drakken as she opened the glass kitchen door for Kim. She closed it behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay what's up?" Shego said looking slyly at the shivering red head. Kim shrugged because she didn't want to tell Shego about her bizarre dream. Shego pulled open the cabinets looking for some munchies for her guests and as she was checking expiration dates, she murmured, "I know you're thinking about him." Shego's voice was soft and sympathetic. She had known that uncertain emotion before. It was very familiar; never knowing if she was quite so perfectly sure of her affection. It was the most awful feeling in the world, all that painful uncertainty when she knew all of along. It was the state of denial, the state of doubt, the need of affirmation. Shego smiled and remembered how much error and anarchy it caused. One little crush, changed her life forever. Now Kimmie was going through the same thing. Sometimes Shego longed to go back and reminisce all over again, but she never would change a thing. Everything was too fantastic, and she regretted nothing. Shego tossed Kim a bag of Doritos and smiled supportively, "Tell me about it."  
  
Kim pushed herself up onto a counter and got settled; Shego paused her food hunt and listened chivalrously. "This is really creepy," Kim started, looking at Shego who nodded anxious for her to continue, "I had this dream about . . . a guy . . ." "Was it Josh?" asked Shego naively, knowing perfectly well who it really was. Kim smiled, "Yes it was."  
  
Shego slammed the cabinet shut. THAT SURPRISED HER. Kim and Josh? She was only kidding. She thought this sitch would be too predictable. Ron and her were star-crossed, but Josh? Shego let out a disappointed sigh, "Oh." Then Shego examined her nails trying not to look upset with her. After all it was a dream, "That's nice." She said absently staring off into space. Maybe she was wrong about Kim and Ron; But it just seemed so . . . right the two of them. Love was a heart. That was its definite shape. But what else went into the heart? At the bottom, a triangle representing undecided and arguing love. The heart itself, two upside down tear drops. When the heart was separate it was two separate tears, floating back up to the sky, where it was lost, lonely, longing. Kim's tear was falling, but Kim was driving it back up.  
  
Shego gulped and was very sweet, "How did you feel after it?" "It wasn't only Josh." Kim garbled and Shego heard her. Shego felt hope for Kim's tear again. "Really? Do tell." "Ron was in it."  
  
There now. Shego could see Kim's checks staining a light frosting of pink. But she was blushing, and she could see a little smile behind that undefined expression. Yep, she was defiantly in THE STAGE. Shego thanked god that Kim was able to feel the most powerful emotion at such a young, immature age. "What happened?" Shego asked as she choose a counter next to Kim.  
  
Kim sighed and shook her head unsurely, "Okay it's like this," Kim took a breath and tried to remember the details of the dream. Sometimes her dreams were so hard to remember! "I was on a track, running, running fast and I heard this soft drum, and I was running along to it." 'That's her heart.'Shego thought as she paid attention to every element of the fantasy. "I stopped midway, and I saw . . ." Kim faltered a moment before giving her answer. "Josh and Bonnie." Kim was shocked she had more trouble saying Josh's name than Bonnie's. The relations expressed in her dream weren't as shocking anymore. Shego seemed to understand and nod occasionally, this calmed Kim down and she continued. "They were in love. And I was really upset until Josh told me to go to him." Kim expected Shego to be confused at this point, but she wasn't. She was smiling secretively, unexplainably. 'I feel old now.' Shego thought as she chuckled to herself. "Go to whom?" Shego finally asked, in a sweet voice. "Well I didn't know until Bonnie pointed to a really bumpy and zig-zagging road and I saw a shadow." Kim breathed and checked the room to make sure Ron and Drakken were completely distracted. They were. Drakken and Ron were looking at some snowman hank comics by candlelight, laughing hysterically at parts they had read numerous times. The two could have broken a record for being the most devoted snowman hank fans.  
  
Kim inhaled deep and continued her story further. "I couldn't see the person but I knew it was . . ." Another deep hesitation. Kim tugged on her auburn hair, having subsequent thoughts. 'I hope she doesn't laugh.' Kim prayed as she told Shego the name.  
  
Shego didn't pretend to be surprised when she heard the name. In fact, she pretended to show as little reaction as possible. "Right, then what?" Kim's blush then got tinted a little darker. "Instead of entering his hug, I pounced on him knocking him to the ground. Then we rolled around in the mud and the dream ended just as we were about to . . . kiss." Kim sighed dreamily thinking back that beautiful thought. It would have been rapture if it were true. Kim composed herself and brought herself back to reality.  
  
"So how did you feel about that?" Shego asked eyeing her. Kim gave her a dismayed look and grumbled, "What are you, my psychiatrist?" She opened the bag of Doritos trying to avoid the question Shego had asked her. "In this case, 'yes', I'm the closest thing you have." Shego snapped back waiting for her to answer her inquiry. She wanted to know if Kim felt the same as she knew Ron did.  
  
Kim wasn't sure she could even tell Shego! Kim hadn't even told Monique about the dream, and she had planned to take the feeling she felt to the grave. But she couldn't exactly say no. "I felt, good." Kim stated in a shaking voice which made Shego beam proudly. 'Awww... Kimmie's growing up.' Shego thought happily to herself as she took a dorito and rewarded herself.  
  
Shego then looked at Kim a long time and then hugged her tightly. "Oh Kimmie!" Shego was squealing in amusement. Kim choked and gasped, "What?" "I'm just so happy!" Kim pushed Shego away and asked for enlightenment. "I finally get to say it." "Say what?"  
  
Shego had been waiting since the night of her date with Drakken to say these words to Kim and finally the day had at last come. Shego took a deep breath and whispered softly, "You're totally crushing on Ron!"  
  
Before Kim could react, Drakken stepped into the kitchen with embarrassment. The two friends stopped their conversing instantaneously; apparently the girls were having a private chat that he had just walked in on. He hadn't heard anything but he flushed just a little. 'Oops.' He thought. Shego's eyes were on him, "Yes dear?" Drakken hated it when Shego spoke in that get-away-or-die tone with him. "Well I just came to check on our snacks." Drakken said reminding them. "Oh!" Kim yelped coming to the realization that Shego and her had been talking for nearly twenty minutes.  
  
Drakken gave Shego his we-need-to-talk look and Shego immediately told Kim to go serve Ron and Scarlet the chips. "Oh, and remember Kim. Just do as your heart tells you and everything will turn out fine." Shego said with a wink as Kim left the room with the Doritos in her hand. Just as she closed the kitchen door she heard Ron yell, "Whoo hoo! Doritos!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: If any of you know how to make works bold or italic appear on ff.net please tell me! It could be really useful! Thanx! Leave lots of reviews! Just to let you all know this sections probably the hardest to write but I'm trying super hard to make it perfect! Once again, leave lots of reviews! xoxoxo ) 


	21. Remembering

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shego strutted up to Drakken and put her arms around his neck lovingly. "I'm so happy. I don't think I could ever be happier," Shego purred as she gave Drakken a passionate lingering kiss, "Thank you." Drakken smiled and put his arms around Shego's waist and Shego collapsed into him.  
  
This moment was too perfect. It was the perfect timing to do it. Drakken didn't dither for one jiffy. He had never been more pumped-up and certain about anything in his existence. Before he began his most important monologue, he backed away from Shego. Shego looked at him, perplexed. "Shego," His voice was soft and calming, "I have something to tell you." He told her with an alluring smile.  
  
Shego smiled back, with equal the spark. "I have something to tell you too." She said breaking away from him. "You first." He insisted ready to give Shego a listening ear. Shego's smile deepened and she began to speak, "Remember I told you, that I couldn't wait till Kimmie was in love?" Shego asked in hopes that Drakken would in fact remember.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(A Quick Note: Dementor is out of town and cameras are off during this flashback)  
  
Shego slammed the phone against the desk, in the most infuriated manner. She stomped into the kitchen and sat down at breakfast. Drakken had noted this traumatic entrance and asked Shego was wrong. "Kim is dating that Mankey guy." Shego announced as she fixed her chair irritably.  
  
"I want some oatmeal." She demanded as Drakken gave her the streaming pot. Shego spooned herself a bountiful serving. It landed with a splat in the center of her bowl. Shego groaned and helped herself to the sugar and milk. After cooling the oatmeal with some milk, she spooned the sugar in.  
  
"Do you still think he's cute?" Drakken grumbled, reminiscing back the blush episode. Shego coughed and spattered, "No! Never!" Drakken smiled at his beauty mysteriously. "And why's that?" He asked innocently. "I'm already madly in love with someone else." Shego answered simply. Drakken teased her back, "And who might that be?" Shego giggled and answered lightheartedly, "Can you guess?" "No." "You're going to have to." Shego said inflexibly as she batted her eyelashes in a flirty way. "Isn't that enough sugar?" Drakken suggested pointing at the bowl which was now had a snowy mountain of sugar on it. Shego glanced at it. "Oops!" She laughed at her stupidity but mixed together the ruined combination anyways. Shego made a disgusted face when she tried the oatmeal and spit it into her napkin almost instantaneously. Shego straight away grabbed Drakken's shirt collar. "That was salt! You jerk!" Drakken burst out laughing at Shego's warped face. "Oooo! You are going down!"  
  
Drakken and Shego were soon on the kitchen floor throwing salty oatmeal at each other. Shego had oatmeal down her bra and Drakken had oatmeal in his black hair. "Damn I'm out of mush!" Shego cursed at herself as Drakken hovered over her holding a fistful of oatmeal towards her face. "No!" Shego pleaded for mercy. Drakken folded his arms. "Who's the lucky guy?" Shego laughed and gave in. "You are." Shego said kissing him sweetly. Drakken responded by rubbing the oatmeal on her arm and growling. "So what's wrong with Kim and Josh?" "Oh puh-lease! That girl isn't in love! It's infatuation!" Shego said as she stood up and started to peel off the oatmeal clumps off her sleek skin. Drakken stood up as well and put his arm around Shego's waist protectively and said, "Really?" "Yes really! Kim barely has anything in common with the dude. I mean sure, he's cute and all that but, seriously . . . she needs to move up a step." "And what step is that?" "Ron. Duh." Drakken raised an eyebrow of serious doubt. "Think about it! Ron likes her! They have everything in common! She just doesn't realize it yet!" "Are you sure it wasn't meant to be Josh and Kim?" Drakken asked as he let it sink into Shego's pretty little head. Shego paused a moment, thoughtfully, then said "no." Shego laughed and licked a clump of oatmeal off of Drakken's nose and swallowed it hard. "I will never be more contented, than when I get to tell Kim, that she's finally in love."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I remember Shego. Perfectly." Drakken touched his nose remembering where the ruined oatmeal had been. Shego blinked back blissful tears and kissed his cheek. "I finally got to say it." Shego had never been happier that that Monkey dude, or whatever his name was, was finally out of the picture. Things were starting to go the way they were destined to.  
  
"Now," Shego said putting her arms around Drakken lovingly. "It's your turn to say whatever you like darling." Drakken noticed Shego's hand was laced devotedly into his. "I've been thinking about our relationship and . . ." Drakken paused, and his eyes wandered to the window showing the living room next door. Ron and Kim were sitting close, watching the lavender candle. Shego was right. Young love really was beautiful. So pure and innocent, until they really realized how much they care about each other. Then it's more wild and unpredictable than the world itself. "You . . . what?" Shego reminded him as she stared out at the pair as well. "I . . . I think that maybe... well. . ." Drakken glanced at his love once more. She had a look of content and serenity planted on her green tinted face. So perfectly fine with just the new little relationship that was now gracing the planet; Barely making a significance. Drakken decided he didn't want to chance sending a frown to her glowing face. "It's nothing." Drakken muttered as he exited the room swiftly leaving Shego confused and dumbfounded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: The updates have been slow due to computer issues! I'm trying to get by working on it during study hall at school. Hopefully my computer is fixed soon!) 


	22. Heartbroken

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shego come join us!" Shego heard Scarlet call over the noisiness coming from the lounge. Shego didn't reply to Scarlet's request, her thoughts were concentrated on another issue. Drakken was acting quite peculiar lately, so Shego had noticed. Shego could usually open up to Drakken about anything she had on her mind. Now that sense of bond and trust was missing, which meant Drakken was keeping something from her.  
  
Whenever there were secrets it was only expected for Shego to find out what they were. She was stubborn as a mule, fast as a cheetah, and was more of a detective than the bloodhound himself; when she got herself involved with something, it was war until she got her answer. 'He wants to tell me something . . . I can tell . . . is it good or bad?' Shego then being a pessimist decided it must be something dreadful, why else would he hesitate so? Shego tried to think of what it could be, deadly disease, being stalked, or possibly going back to villainy? All inevitably the worst things that could possibly happen, but no, it didn't seem likely that he was sick or suffering judgment-wise. 'Wait,' She thought, 'It couldn't be. . .' Shego said trying to shake away the silly thought. But it came back again. "He wouldn't." Shego assured herself aloud. He wouldn't be so low, sinister, so cruel, he just wouldn't. Would he?  
  
Once again, Shego's mind was arguing with her heart. But Shego always followed her mind rather than her heart. People without a mind never got anywhere, in her opinion anyways. In this case her mind won. Shego felt her heart empty and a tear roll down her soft check. Her heart was lambasting itself. In fact she would have rather been in an abattoir getting tortured than thinking what she was right now. But none the less, unafraid to state anything, she gulped out soullessly, "It is another girl."  
  
"Shego!" Drakken shouted as he stepped into the room insecurely. Shego immediately shielded her face so Drakken couldn't see her pitiful weeping. "I was . . . uh wondering why you weren't in the other room." Drakken explained as he approached her slowly. "I'm fine." Shego murmured as she led herself away from Drakken into the next room wordlessly. Drakken kindly slipped his arm around Shego's waist. Shego then responded by pushing Drakken's arm away; she was heartbroken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	23. Dance

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Shego." Scarlet greeted her as she tried to make room on the sofa. There was none. Ron responded to this apparent issue by lifting Kim onto his lap. "There's room for one of you, why don't you sit on Drakken's lap?" Ron suggested while slipping his arm around Kim's waist making her blush. Shego declined and sat on the floor which made Drakken shrug and take the empty seat bamboozled. "I'm not like crushing you Ron, am I?" Kim asked politely trying to shift her weight. "Not at all." Ron assured her honestly. 'I'm not crushing you. But I'm crushing on you.' Kim thought to herself with a little laugh.  
  
Scarlet licked the Dorito dust off her fingers and said, "So, I guess we all have a lot to discuss." "Totally." Agreed Kim, she was ready to start clearing the fog. "First fork over the necklace Scarlet." Kim said. Scarlet reached into her shirt and found the clasp to the rusty chain. Halfheartedly she tossed it over to Kim who caught it in her palm. "Y'know, You'd think this 'magic' necklace thing would be sort of special looking, like, glowing or something." Ron remarked as he looked at the hideous piece of jewelry. "It's quite ugly." Drakken agreed with a chortle as Scarlet's face became a grimace. "So this thing - grants eternal life?" Kim asked as she examined its simple round beads. There were six of them. There was appearance of scratch marks on the beads. It wasn't close to being fashionable. "It seems we'll have to keep this thing under intensive protection." Kim stated logically. "That's why I'm keeping it." Scarlet told her as she snatched the necklace back from Kim and stuffed it in her bra again. Scarlet knew no one would be reaching down there anytime soon. "That works." Kim said with a laugh knowing Scarlet stopped people who came too close to her. "Shego you're awfully quiet." Drakken observed Shego who had been nibbling the same dorito chip for nearly five minutes now. "Feh." Shego snorted and didn't dare make eye contact with him. "Anything wrong?" Asked Ron curiously. "Nope nothing at all." Shego said quickly finishing her dorito chip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what's up with this villainous unite thing?" Kim asked laying her head back against Ron's warm chest. Ron looked surprised but he responded by running his fingers slowly through Kim's soft ginger tresses. Drakken was animated. It was finally his turn to dominate the conversation. "Well Kim, Dementor arrived at my home . . . er . . . lair and then . . ." Ron interrupted him by asking a worthless query, "Did you ever notice how the name Dementor sounds like the word 'demented'?" However no one laughed this round around. Ron was always making these remarks. "Clam it Ron. You were saying?" Kim's eyes were focused on Drakken again. Whenever there was a planned attack, Kim had learned to get every detail on the adversary. If not, things tended to get nasty and someone would end up doing something they regretted. "Well, Dementor wanted you done with apparently. So he's uniting several villains together in an attempt to obliterate you. He expects us to partake." Drakken sighed happily imagining Dementor smoldering up in a red blazing bonfire. "Why do you always contribute to these things?" Kim asked making Drakken choke on his Dorito in surprise but expectation. "I've already told you WHY a thousand times." Drakken rolled his eyes with apparent aggravation. "Remind me again." Kim said merely. Drakken submitted, "Debts. From very early projects. He plainly owns this whole lair. Dementor can install cameras or whatever he likes." "It's like we're his slaves." Shego added with a depressed and heavy sigh then grumbled, "If we had just robbed the National Bank like I suggested . . ." That sentence didn't need to be completed because Drakken already knew what she was referring to. While back he had been so focused on his take-over- the-world plots that he had forgotten a fine detail called funds. And when it came right down to it, they had none. Drakken had just been so arrogant and stubborn that he did not comply with Shego's simple and blunt recognitions. Now that they had made a vow of purity and sanity, it was too late. "I'm sorry darling." Drakken said earnestly. Shego grunted and looked away. 'Geez what's bugging her?' Drakken thought to himself feeling slightly hurt by her merciless tone of voice.  
  
"When is this thing going to happen?" Ron asked as he stole some Doritos from Kim's lap. "Not sure. Dementor didn't give us a time for the engagement." Drakken answered hinting slight fret in his throat. "Try to notify us beforehand so we can be super prepared." Kim suggested as she finished up the rest of the Dorito bag. "Will do. Will do." Agreed Scarlet merrily; this villainous unite had Kim and Ron shook up a little bit. There hadn't really been a BIG huge attack since the metal suit incident two years ago. Kim hadn't been keeping her fighting skills tip top, she didn't need to. But now, it appeared Kim would have to take out her old set of weights again.  
  
Kim groaned loudly and held her head. It still hurt from the game even though she had now been conscious for hours. Scarlet-Rose felt her pain but she knew there was a way to forget everything. "Okay, all of you! Up off your lazy butts and let's get this party started!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scarlet soon had her friends standing in the center of the wooden floor. Kim and Ron were holding hands warmly. Drakken had his arm around his secluded girlfriend Shego. Shego moved away slowly whenever Drakken got to close to her. 'I don't believe it! How can he hurt me like this?' Shego thought as she felt her insides ripping apart. But if she meant nothing to him, then she would force herself to hate him!  
  
Scarlet cradled her acoustic guitar while sitting comfortably on a stool. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was staring patiently at the two couples. "Okay, before I begin. Does anyone have any secret emotions towards me that they might want to reveal to me before I start?" Scarlet asked this question as a regulation. She knew that the only feelings in this room were for the man or woman standing next to them. However, sometimes life surprised Scarlet-Rose so she never took chances. The entire group shook their heads to assure Scarlet that it would not be hazardous for her to sing for them.  
  
Scarlet got her fingers in the first position and strung a simple chord combination; she figured a little improvising would be more engaging tonight. After a deep breath Scarlet-Rose let the song harboring inside her flow out whether it made intellect or not.  
  
"I used to have little faith in your ways Now I know I was mistaken all these days."  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked Kim nervously shifting his foot. "Duh!" Kim said putting one arm around Ron's waist and the other in his hand. Kim took lead and surprised Ron by making it a fast paced, heart snatching tango!  
  
"Shego?" Drakken asked as he tried desperately to win over Shego's raging emerald eyes. Shego rolled her eyes and remarked rudely, "Isn't there someone you'd RATHER be with?" Drakken raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" "Never mind." Shego mumbled as she placed her arms despondently around Drakken's neck and allowed him to lead this round.  
  
"I'm older and wiser now Ready to tell you my loving vows I'll love you forever no matter what you may say You'll never ever cause my dismay."  
  
"Woah!" Ron said as he tried to stay in unison with Kim's quick steps. Kim narrowed her eyes, "Too fast?" "Is that a challenge KP?" "Might be . . ." "You're on." Ron narrowed his eyes to her and took charge. "Oh, I do like this!" Kim giggled as it was her turn to keep up.  
  
"And as I lie next to you Our love still yet feels anew And I . . ."  
  
Scarlet-Rose was cut off by a loud beeping. Kim immediately broke away from Ron and screamed. Scarlet whimpered and put her guitar down. Shego seized the temporary pause of events and broke away from Drakken almost instantly. "What is it Kim?" Shego asked following Kim to the coat closet. "It's my stopwatch! It rings ten minutes before my mom comes into my room to wake me for school! I am so busted!" Kim snatched her white jacket from the hanger hastily. They had spent four hours partying and pigging out on Doritos! Kim knew she'd never make it home in time. But if she made it home before her mother called the cops, maybe the punishment would be less severe. "Oh! I knew this was a bad idea! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Kim panicked as she slipped on her wet slippers again. Since Ron didn't wear a coat, instead he ran to the kitchen to pick up some snackage for the hustle home.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Drakken shouted to them as they both rushed for the door. "I have a solution. Follow me to the lab." He said inexplicably as the two naive children followed him. "Scarlet, go into the control room. When you hear me yell 'okay' turn on all circuits in the house." "Got it!" Scarlet said as she ran off to her complete her mission. Drakken stumbled into the near back of his lab and inspected the cable wires of his old teleportation device. "It should work." Drakken examined it rubbing his chin. Drakken decided to take his chances with the proficiency on actual human subjects. "Get inside." Drakken commanded Kim and Ron. The unquestioningly did so although they did not know what was going on. Drakken shut the door and screamed, "Okay!"  
  
Lights came on in the lab and the machine gave a low rumble before a high screeching sound. Drakken knew they were now in camera view. "Shego, look the powers back! Now we can finally re-model this teleportation machine!" Shego groaned and noticed Kim and Ron were no longer huddling together in the machine. It was empty. The fun was over. Shego looked coldly at Drakken and responded bored, "Whatever."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Notes: I'm getting so close to having my dream of 100 reviews on one fan fiction! Keep checking for more chapters!) 


	24. Phone Call

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Twenty Minutes Later... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drakken and Shego were doing some false testing on their teleportation device. Hopefully Dementor wasn't suspecting anything. Drakken had very hastily found a small Hershey kiss to experiment the teleporter with; by doing this he could have a "cover up" for Kim's slightly evident departure. "Shego note down that the Hershey kiss successfully teleported from location A to location B." Drakken commanded as he examined the Hershey kiss, making sure the whole item was in one place after the process of pixilation. Of course it was. Shego scribbled a note down on a clipboard and watched as Drakken made a pencil mark on his graph.  
  
Scarlet entered the room wearing a pink bathrobe and sparkly amethyst slippers. Her blonde hair was pulled up with a claw clip. Scarlet's lower lip was blue and quivering, "I saved you some hot water Shego. I'm done with the shower."  
  
Any excuse to get out of the room! Shego hurried out of the room without a second glance to see Drakken. "I left my clothes in here." Scarlet said, explaining her situation. Drakken was about to say something to her when the phone rang. Scarlet and Drakken both raced to it but Drakken answered first.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Drakken's raspy voice shouted with slight irritation. When the receiver spoke Drakken froze. It was Dementor! "Dementor, uh, Hi!" Drakken tensely wondered if somehow Dementor had caught on to their secret. Drakken gulped down hard. He tried to sound normal "What's up?"  
  
/ / / / Dementor: I've scheduled Kim's doom for three oh' clock on Sunday. Drakken: Sunday? That's two days from Today! Dementor: I know! It's wonderful! Drakken: Are you *ahem* sure that we should do it so soon? Dementor: I'm positive. Drakken: I think it would be wise if you --- Dementor: I think it would be wise if you shut up. Be ready for Sunday, not Monday. Drakken: Okay. Dementor: I'll meet you at the deserted Sunset Diner at two thirty-five. Tell Shego not to wear her chemical ray gloves. Drakken: Why? Dementor: It is unnecessary. Drakken: Okay . . . Dementor: I'm going to be out of town, getting things prepared. In fact my plane leaves in about twenty minutes! Ciao for now! / / / /  
  
Drakken clicked off his phone. That was an odd phone call. Why meet at the Sunset diner? What purpose did that serve? It was old and deserted. The only memories it held were Shego and Scarlet. With a bit of luck it was just a coincidence. Still it seemed really weird. And why so soon? Didn't they have to prepare? Drakken set the phone down and said to the eavesdropping Scarlet, "we're in trouble."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	25. What's Going On!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes: Oops! In my last chapter I made a slight error, I corrected it so you may want to go back and re-read the end of the phone conversation. ^^; sorry about that! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"T-trouble, what kind of trouble?" Scarlet's lip trembled. She had been eavesdropping and she had heard the mention of Dementor's name. It served her right for being so sneaky; now she wished she had just left the room. Drakken bit his lip knowing that Dementor was gone by now. "Dementor called." "I know!" Scarlet blurted out then quickly covered her mouth. A sly smile formed at Drakken's lips. He knew she had listened in! He knew this girl too well, he saw behind her innocent freckles and baby-blue eyes, though Scarlet might have been as sweet as sugar and as delicate as the cherry blossom, she never did ever learn to have respect for people's privacy. Neither Drakken, Nor Shego minded her fault; it was only natural for her. From Scarlet's over-whelming life of fame and fans, it was easy to see that she had never learned the value of solitude.  
  
"What did he want?" Scarlet spoke very anxiously now. Drakken knew what she wanted to hear and this time he didn't have to lie. "He didn't mention you Scarlet." Scarlet breathed in relief and the color started to come back to her face. "Good." Scarlet responded as she fumbled around her clothing bag for a comb. She had found her zig – zag comb, and her normal one, but not her wide toothed comb. "But he wants us to meet him up at the Sunset Diner on Sunday." Drakken said in a discontented tone.  
  
As expected Scarlet jumped back in terror. "What?! No!" Scarlet shrieked, her happy smile turning upside-down. The last person Scarlet-Rose wanted to be in contact with was Dementor. The sick, twisted, crush he had on her freaked her out to an utmost. She was eighteen, and he was in his Mid-forties. It was wrong and Scarlet couldn't wait till he, her torture vine, was gone.  
  
"What is going on here?" Shego irritably stomped into the lab. A fluffy forest-green towel was wrapped tightly around her dry slim milky body. Drakken stared at her hypnotized. Her body was so striking. She had a healthy body, which was something to be proud of. Drakken couldn't stand to see bones popping out of these anorexia girls. "Shego. . ." He purred moving closer to her. Shego's eyes were bleak and hostile. "What is going on here?" She repeated.  
  
Scarlet-Rose could tell Shego wasn't in a favorable humor so she pulled Drakken away. "Dementor called Shego. I was in a bit of a frantic state. My apologies." Shego looked at Scarlet and smiled pleasantly. "It's alright Scarlet." Shego said in a comforting voice. Scarlet laughed lightly and said, "It's quite alright. He didn't mention me this round." "Good." Shego's voice was full of relief. "He wants to meet us at the Sunset Diner on Sunday," "He doesn't want you to wear your chemical ray gloves." Drakken added. Although this request was foreign to Shego, She didn't make any comment of it. "Oh." She said purely turning back to the lavatory. 'Why at the Sunset Diner?' Shego asked herself. Then she challenged her mind with an even more difficult question. 'And why not wear my gloves?' The gloves were a useful tool for battle. Sure, the powers were inside her from the Go- Team glow. Shego could use her powers with or without them. But her gloves had been specially made. They were made with a material that magnified her glow about ten times more than what it was. This made her much more powerful. Shego sighed. "Anything else?" Drakken sighed as well and looked very old. "No dear, go take your shower." Shego faintly nodded and walked back into the lavatory.  
  
Drakken and Scarlet looked at each other, exchanging worried expressions. Shego was acting really outlandish. What was going on?  
  
Scarlet-Rose absently collected her clothes and started out of the lab before she said, "Drakken, I don't think you should worry about Shego." She tried to comfort him. She was deeply concerned under her bright and sunny face. What was going on with Shego?  
  
When Scarlet had left, Drakken gathered his thoughts. What could possibly be wrong with Shego? She had her dire days but she had never been this touchy. She was going through dramatic mood swings, and was quite dejected. She almost seemed like an alien. Was this really the woman he had come to know and find irresistible? Wait. Drakken had heard of this before. Girls often did act . . . abnormal around a certain time of the month. Drakken's thoughts raced. Could Shego . . . dare he say it . . . "Have PMS?" He whispered to himself. Yes, he said it. And it only seemed logical for her strange attitudes. Although Shego had never acted this weird before, maybe she was just having a really bad round. Drakken nodded and started to leave the lab himself, It was time he visited the drug store.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	26. Drug Store

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At the drug store . . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No, no, no! I DO NOT NEED YOUR 'HAPPY FAMILY PLANNING KIT!'" Drakken  
yelled at the register man. The old man looked quite alarmed. The man  
nodded weakly as he rung up the items. "I'm sorry young man . . . you  
just seemed so, nervous." The man clicked a price onto the screen. "Nine  
dollars and sixty eight cents." The man nervously slipped a freebie into  
the bag as Drakken fumbled through his wallet. Drakken slammed a ten-  
dollar bill onto the counter. "Keep the change." Drakken mumbled as he  
left the store. 'Happy family planning kit?' He couldn't believe that  
guy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	27. Freebie

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At home . . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shego?" Drakken pounded on the lavatory door. Drakken couldn't believe she had spent all that time in the bathroom. Shego opened the door, unhappily. "What do you want?" Her voice was tired. Drakken handed her the bag. Shego accepted it and looked at him strangely. "What is it?" Drakken was flustered. He started to walk away. "You'll see, um, Shego I know you're feeling . . . different right now but it'll pass." Drakken said as he hurried back down the stairs. Shego smiled slightly and went back into the lavatory to see what he had bought her.  
  
Shego pulled out the first item from the bag. "Sardines?" She looked at it oddly and realized there was a post-it attached. Shego,  
  
Candy isn't good for your tummy right now. But these should help.  
  
-Dr. Drakken  
  
Shego was bewildered. "My stomach? There's nothing . . . wrong with my stomach." Shego smiled. 'Oh well,' She thought, 'they look tasty.' Shego pulled out the next item and dropped it when she saw what it was. "Maxi- Pads?" Shego then decided she could always use more so she slipped it under the sink cabinet, next to the laptop. There was still one more item in the bag. Shego pulled it out and her hands immediately started shaking with horror. "Happy Family Planning Kit?" She whispered staring at it. "Audio cassette?" What did Drakken expect her to do with this? The answer was more than obvious. Pissed off, Shego dropped it in the trash can. "If Drakken really thinks that's all I'm good for . . ." Her voice was shaking. "I don't know what I'll do." Shego collapsed to her knees and began to sob.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes: I'd like to thank one of my reviewers, Spooky-Angel for this fabulous idea for this chapter! Thanks! 


	28. Mrs Possible

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shego took out her laptop and was staggered to see it was still on. 'I could have sworn I shut this thing off.' She thought to herself. Oh well. Scarlet or Drakken were probably using it. She opened her instant messaging program. She was planning on leaving Kim an e-mail about the update. Strangely enough she was online. During the school day? It was eerie but Shego IMed her anyway.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Hey!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Greetings.  
  
DarkAngel 14: I have an update.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Alright, what is it?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Dementor will have the event on Sunday. Be ready. It'll be at the Sunset Diner.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Shego?  
  
DarkAngel 14: Yes?  
  
TeenHeroKP: This is Kim's Mother.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Oh . . . Hello Ms. Possible.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Hello Shego.  
  
DarkAngel 14: What are you doing on Kim's screen name?  
  
TeenHeroKP: That my dear, is none of your business.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Okay then . . .  
  
TeenHeroKP: Frankly, I think this "fake-battle gig" has gone quite far enough.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Oh?  
  
TeenHeroKP: Kim has more important things to concentrate on, Like being accepted into Harvard or Princeton.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Kim never mentioned the desire to go THOSE colleges.  
  
TeenHeroKP: I know. I know. She wants to go to Penn State, but mark my words, she'll end up in Harvard.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Riiiiite. Isn't college Kim's decision?  
  
TeenHeroKP: No. I am her mother. I need to be satisfied with her decision.  
  
DarkAngel 14: That's stupid.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Excuse me Miss Shego. I am Kimberly's mother. You are nothing more than her comrade.  
  
DarkAngel 14: Forgive me for being blunt Ms. Possible, but why this sudden rebel against fighting for Justice?  
  
TeenHeroKP: Faking your hatred for Kimmie is hardly considered, fighting for Justice.  
  
DarkAngel 14: We're fighting for out rights! Dementor has taken them away!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Hardly.  
  
DarkAngel 14: He has cameras in our house, watching our every move! How would you feel about that?!  
  
TeenHeroKP: Whatever. All I know is that Yesterday, Kimmie almost died from falling from that cheer stunt. I don't want her to get hurt again. The world can deal without her.  
  
Shego still didn't know what had happened during the night of the cheer. But she had a pretty good idea. Shego was really irate at Kim's mother now! Her green eyes were flaming as she typed her next message,  
  
DarkAngel 14: Ms Possible! I swear you're insane! Kimmie endured Drakken and I all these years! Now you're backing out because she had a near-death fall? She's ALWAYS having near death experiences! Just because your little baby nearly cracked her skull you're going to tell her not to help people?! WE NEED HER. You need a reality check. Maybe you should check her screen name, better yet her motto . . .  
  
There was a pause. Ms. Possible didn't respond for a while. Shego knew she had been a little harsh. But it was necessary. Ms. Possible was a tough cookie and required there to be no padding.  
  
TeenHeroKP: Shego . . .  
  
DarkAngel 14: What?  
  
TeenHeroKP: You're right. I'm being too protective. Kim's eighteen now, she's an adult. I'm sorry. I'll tell her the update.  
  
TeenHeroKP has signed off  
  
Shego wiped her flooded eyes and her face hinted a possible smile. She had won.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes: Woot! That's four chapters in one day! Please leave reviews! Coming up next is the long awaited, villainous unite! 


	29. Working Out

(Notes: I reached and passed my goal of 100 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who contributed their thoughts and opinions to this work! Please enjoy the chapter!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sunday. . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kim wrung the chlorine out of her soaking tresses. She grabbed Ron's hand whom was just about to take another dive into the public pool. "Ron," She bleated, "We have to run some laps now, it's Sunday and we're running out of time!" Kim dragged him along to the track. Ron groaned and tried to reach for his towel. "Kim . . . my towel." Ron coaxed her, his feet coming to a halt. "No time." Kim said pulling her friend harder. "Kim, don't lose your mind, you can't go jogging in a halter bikini. . ." Ron said to her, immediately signifying the problem. Kim stared down at her exposed body and sighed. "I suppose you're right. Head down to the locker room to get cleaned up, we'll reconvene back at the track in five minutes." Kim said grabbing her duffle and marching off towards the woman's locker room. Ron didn't bicker; he just hurried in his respected direction to get into his gym uniform.  
  
In the locker room, Kim opened her duffle. Inside was a hair tie, her mission clothes, clean undergarments, socks, sweat pants, shorts, an old over-sized tee-shirt, sneakers, her make-up kit and her compact mirror. Kim looked around the locker room quickly. It was empty. Kim stripped herself of her swim suit and quickly hopped into her shorts and draped the tee- shirt over her head. Kim zipped her duffle again and secured her wet tangled curls into a bun as she was hurrying back towards the track.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At the track . . . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron was fatigued and was struggling to keep up with his best friend Kim. And he wasn't the only one worn-out; Rufus was panting from inside of Ron's pocket, and he wasn't even running! Kim was determined to win this fight. And whenever Kim put her mind to something, she'd never feel the pain. Ron however wasn't as resistant as her. Ron had been beseeching her to slow down but she told him to pick up the pace. "Listen, eventually we're going to have to face this battle thing Ron," Kim pronounced breathlessly, "I want to be absolutely ready." Kim now was on her fifth lap. Ron wondered if there was a difference from being prepared, and too prepared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	30. Preperation for Doom

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you girls ready yet?" Drakken called adjusting his lab coat so it would be more comfortable. The girls didn't answer. Figures. The only sounds girls could hear are the sound of their blow-dryers and hair-spray dispensers. Drakken frowned and hurried back into the lavatory.  
  
Not nearly what Drakken had expected. The girls were indeed in front of a mirror but they weren't prinking themselves. Shego was standing in what might have been one of her oldest most tattered battle outfits ever. It had been mended by several large black, cloth patches. Drakken saw that Shego had complied and was not wearing her gloves. Shego hadn't even turned around when he came into the room. Drakken figured she still must be having mood swings. Scarlet was clothed even worse than Shego. She was wearing a gray ensemble with a black and white vest. Her platinum hair was all hidden with a black baseball cap. "What's wrong girls?" Drakken asked apparently troubled. Scarlet-Rose answered, "We're probably going to have our most rigorous toll-taking mêlée today Drakken."  
  
"Yeah . . . so what?" Drakken impatiently watched as Scarlet tucked her necklace beneath her vest. "I wish not to have blood spilt upon my prettiest of clothing." Scarlet explained as she tried to squirm her foot into one of Shego's ragged old boots. "Plus Dementor's a perv." Shego added through gritted teeth of antagonism. "True there." Drakken said putting his arm around her. Shego pushed his arm off and rushed out of the lavatory, tears once again flooding her eyes. Drakken groaned softly, he had done the wrong thing once again. Scarlet smiled and patted his shoulder. "She'll come around." She assured him as she exited the lavatory along side Drakken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * At the Sunset Diner * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The threesome took a deep breath staring at the rusty old sign that read, 'Welcome to the Sunset Diner. Now serving meals 25 hours a day.' Drakken chuckled silently. On his date with Shego, he remembered that sign. He always wondered how a café could manage to serve food for 25 hours when there were only 24 in a day. Drakken assumed it was just a really corny slogan. He also remembered another sign. It was even more peculiar. It wasn't your average, 'Keep out sign.' It read, 'Do not enter! Alarm will sound! Gas will release! A new reign of terror will come! And all will be doomed!' He had never seen a sign like it since. He still always found the memory hysterical. The place held so many reminiscences, good and bad. None the less, it was electrifying to be back, but they all still felt haunted by its ghastliness. A poster of Scarlet-Rose still was thumb-tacked to the building.  
  
They all gazed at each other, with slight hints of dread in their eyes. The odds were all stacked against them, plus they were performing their act for an audience this time. When they walked through those doors, the spotlight would go on and there would be no turning back. No matter what, the show had to go on.  
  
The moment was wordless, but they all seemed to say a lot just by their worried faces. Shego decided to be bold and nodded weakly at them before pulling the door open to Dementor's tiresome face.  
  
"What took you so long?" He barked at the trio aggravated. Drakken apologized and made up an excuse of having difficulty finding the location. "Don't let it happen again." Dementor mumbled crossly. Shego and Scarlet's eyes wandered the empty diner. It was just an empty space, no tables, or chairs, or stage. Shego had and urge to go outside and look out at the nightfall again but she resisted. "Scarlet it's so nice to see you." Dementor said with a toothy grin. "Uh huh." Scarlet absently stared at her nails. 'I hate this.' She thought angrily.  
  
"Get back in here you worthless good-for-nothings!" Dementor roared.  
  
Andrea-Lynn, Monkey-Fist, and Killigan stumbled back into the diner. "You bellowed?" Andrea-Lynn's mumbled, "Where's the old man?" Dementor was glaring at her. "Eh, he be on his cellular, talking to his son." Killigan stated walking over to his most treasured golf bag. Dementor groaned loudly and rubbed his head.  
  
Shego looked over her associate villains. Killigan was dressed in his traditional kilt. No big shocker there. Monkey fist was however wearing a two piece black satin kimono. He had it personalized to read "MF" on the pocket. There was also a beautiful gold trim. Andrea-Lynn looked quite peculiar herself. She was wearing but an orange bra and thong. Over the bra and thong was a sheer glittery salmon dress that glided along as she walked. She wore black studded boots with long fishnet stockings trailing up to meet her thighs. Her golden hair was twisted out of her face with ginger butterfly clips; big gold hoop earrings hung from her ears. 'She looks like a slut.' Shego decided. "Nice outfit." Shego remarked mockingly. Andrea-Lynn's face seemed to light up with pleasure, "Thanks!" "What's the circumstance?" Scarlet asked with a sneering face. "Well," Andrea-Lynn began, "Dementor promised to tape the whole battle if I agreed to help him. We're going to show the defeat of Kim Possible on TV! Fuh-reaky!" Andrea- Lynn stared up at the hidden camera and waved. "Gotta entertain the male portion of the audience." Andrea-Lynn clarified as she made kissy faces at the camera.  
  
Senor Senior Senior walked into the room and slipped his phone into the pocket of his white suit. "Sorry, what did I miss?" "Never mind!" Snapped Dementor impatiently, "Just get in here!" The man unquestioningly listened and brought himself alongside monkey-fist. 'Now things are going to start.' Drakken supposed. He was right. Dementor gave the first command. "Killigan, Monkey-dude, go out and capture Kim, Ron, and that rat!" "Monkey- fist." Monkey-Fist corrected as he started out with Killigan. Shego promptly blocked their path. "Dementor, I specialize in capture, I ought to go." Shego didn't want Kim to have to really agonize through the capture progression. "Shego, I want THEM to do it. Step aside." "But . . ." "DO IT!" Dementor shouted furiously. Shego slowly moved aside to let the men through, then had a quick prayer with herself. 'Come on Kimmie.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	31. Captured!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Eighty-seven, eighty-eight . . ." Kim counted tiredly, "Y'know, when I suggested doing one-hundred finger push-ups, I was being sarcastic." Ron said. Kim's face was a flushed tomato red now and sweat drops were cascading down her beautiful face. Kim gasped again for air, her breathing staggering more and more each time. "Kimberly, let's take a little break." Ron whined. He was worried that Kim would be too exhausted to fight. "You've been on your break for over half an hour!" Kim pointed out, disgusted at this suggestion. "No I mean you!"  
  
The gym doors burst open and a horde of golf balls soared towards Kim. Kim immediately rolled over and dodged them. She lifted her head from the floor vaguely to see Duff Killigan come into the gym. 'Well, this is as far as it goes.' Kim decided as she leapt to her feet. "What are you doing here Duff?!" Kim tried to make her voice sound alarmed. "Aye, I'm here to bring you to Dementor." Killigan said rushing towards her. 'Just go along with it.' Kim thought. But she had to at least try to fight him. Kim looked at the cowering people. "Evacuate now!" Kim directed them as the people scrambled in all different directions. "I will never come with you." Kim said vigilantly as she waited for Killigan to make his next strike.  
  
"Kim . . . Mph!" Kim turned around at the sound of Ron's distress call. She caught a glimpse of Ron. Monkey-Fist was covering his mouth. She saw Rufus try to leap out of Ron's shorts but Monkey-fist caught him with his foot. "Four!" Kim heard Killigan cry, Kim jumped up and grabbed a pipe and just missed the exploding golf ball. She then shifted her weight so the pipe could support her body more efficiently. Duff raised his eyebrow and switched his golf ball to a larger more destructive one. "There's no way you can get me with that!" Kim said with a chortle knowing she could easily dodge it. Killigan laughed with her, "I know that Kim. That's why I'm not aiming it at you." Kim looked at Killigan's position. His legs were spread, knees slightly bent and his waist was angled towards . . . Ron. Kim gasped. She could already see him sweating. She couldn't dramatize this scene any longer, it was time to surrender. Things were getting dangerous!  
  
Kim jumped down and put her arms in the air. "Fine. I'm yours, take me!" Kim sassed as she was approached by Killigan. Killigan grabbed her wrist firmly and twisted it; Kim heard it crack. "Ow!" "Quiet!" Killigan hissed dragging her out of the gym. Monkey-Fist pushed Ron out the opposite door. The two friends shared secret smiles. Just as they had anticipated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: I'd like to thank all the readers who helped me reach my goal of 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I feel like so totally special now! I'm off to go brag immensely about it to my friends. LOL! Also, the next update may take a while as the next few coming chapters are going to be super-lengthy and will take a while to type.) 


	32. Rufus

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The diner doors flew open, clashing hard against the walls. Killigan was holding Kim by her shirt collar and he pushed her into the diner. "Let me go!" Kim said pretending to be panicky. Killigan then kicked her to Dementor's feet. "Here you are, the beastly teen you requested sir." Ron was soon to follow; Monkey-Fist tossed him beside Kim. Rufus was gently placed on the ground. The villains all had awareness that the mole-rat would never depart unless Ron was out of harm's way.  
  
Shego gasped as she saw Kim's anxious and drained face.  
  
"Kim ---- I. . ." Shego stopped herself in time. No, she couldn't reveal the secret! Dementor pulled Kim's face close to him. "Hello Ms. Possible. Today is your dying-day." "We'll just see about that . . ." Kim jeered moving leisurely away from her enemy. Dementor's face wore a devious half smile. "Have you met my villainous team?"  
  
Kim pretended to be surprised. "V-v-villainous t-team?" She stuttered the words. Ron's jaw dropped open in astonishment. Dementor nodded and let the villains introduce themselves. "Andrea-Lynn, Duff, Monkey-Fist, You, Shego, Scarlet-Rose, Drakken and Senor Senior Senior . . . where's Junior?" Shego laughed, "I'm guessing . . . not here." Kim groaned searching the room, pretending to look for the missing villain. So far they had Dementor fooled. Kim secretly was afraid of this but she wouldn't let her foes know. "Andrea-Lynn . . . did you do a bit of shopping at Victoria's Secret?" Kim asked getting to her feet keeping her eyes on Dementor. "You like?" Andrea- Lynn asked as she fingered the sheer material happily. "ENOUGH CHAT! ATTACK!" Dementor shouted.  
  
"Uh oh!" Rufus squealed and jumped into Ron's shorts. Ron moved closer to Kim his hazel eyes were locked on her. There was nothing he could do until she did something. Andrea-Lynn tossed her hair and looked up at the ceiling. "Hello viewers, we are about to see the fight of the century, Kim Possible vs. The villains! Fuh-reaky!" Andrea-Lynn burst into giggles waiting for the fun to begin.  
  
Monkey-Fist cautiously stepped closer to Kim. "Kim Possible, you may be strong, but I have the monkey kung-fu." Kim spat, "I'm sooooo scared." Even though she was being sarcastic, she meant it truthfully. Somehow she had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal.  
  
Shego knew this was her opportunity too. "Kimmie," Her voice was teasing and welcoming, "You look a little tense." "You wish Shego." Kim said keeping her eyes on Monkey-Fist. Shego pounced on her and knocked Kim back to the ground. Shego was on top of her. Her left hand glowed and she brought it closer to Kimmie's face. "Buh-bye." Kim gasped. Now what?  
  
Ron didn't notice Kim's apparent situation because he was busy dodging Killigan's fast firing golf balls. He had aced dodge ball though. The trick was to stay low; Except things were a bit more complex with Scarlet throwing punches at him. "Gah!" Ron cried as he tilted his head away from one of her lock punches. It was hard to do two things at once.  
  
Drakken, Senor Senior Senior, Dementor and Andrea-Lynn relaxed on the side. Andrea-Lynn was reporting everything as it occurred. "Hey look at that! Shego's got Kim in a tight spot there! What ever will she do?" Andrea- Lynn winked at the camera and flipped her hair.  
  
Kim groaned, she didn't want people on TV to see this! Never in a million years! Kim grabbed Shego's wrist and threw her over. Kim instantly was on top, it was time to return blows to Shego. As she aimed a fist towards Shego's face, Monkey fist kicked her away from Shego and began to distribute hard strikes into Kim's stomach. Kim shielded herself with her arms and swiftly sprung back into battle.  
  
Andrea-Lynn had her arm around Drakken. "So Dr. Drakken, I hear that you have been attempting to defeat Kim Possible for years and yet she always defeats you! How does it feel to have finally achieved her downfall?" Drakken smiled nervously at Andrea-Lynn. "It feels tremendous! This might very well be the best day of my life!" 'If that were really true, then I have no life.' Drakken thought despondently.  
  
"Let me go!" Ron yelled while trapped in a head-lock. Killigan searched through his bag, "No, no, not nearly dangerous enough. Aha! Here's a good one." Ron's eyes deepened. "Ah!" He screamed. Rufus sprung out of Ron's pocket and bit Scarlet in the arm. "Ouch!" Scarlet cried immediately letting go of Ron to slap Rufus away. Rufus's Ebony eyes were vicious and enraged. The rodent was running towards Killigan. Andrea-Lynn hastily grabbed him around his tummy.  
  
Kim slammed Monkey-Fist into a wall and screamed, "Ron move!" Ron noticed Killigan was about to fire the ball. He just quickly enough avoided its deadly blow. He sighed in relief.  
  
"You're a pesky little rodent aren't you?" Andrea-Lynn purred as she showed him off to the camera. "Hey leave him alone!" Ron complained. Scarlet-Rose shut him up by kicking his shoulder. Scarlet's jaw dropped open when she heard Ron's groan of agony. 'I've got to go easier on him.' Scarlet reminded herself, trying to back down on her attacks. Killigan was still fiery as ever.  
  
While Monkey-Fist was trying to focus his eyes, Shego took-on Kim once more. She tripped Kim to the ground with her foot. Shego placed her foot on Kim's stomach and smiled. "Say mercy." Shego taunted as she pushed her heel into Kim's stomach. Kim coughed and hissed weakly, "Never." Kim reached her hand up and grabbed Shego's ankle and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"This is getting much too exciting!" Andrea-Lynn said squeezing the Rufus tighter. "I agree." Dementor said as he handed Drakken a beer. "Here." Drakken shook his head apprehensively. "Oh don't tell me you're going to snub a beer!" Dementor said gulping his down. "I-I'm not much of a drinker." Drakken quavered. Dementor shrugged and opened another. "Your loss." He said gulping it down.  
  
"I cannot talk to you any longer Junior, I'm trying to watch Kim Possible my teenage foe suffer her much deserved doom!" Senor Senior Senior yelled through his cell phone. "Will you stop talking to that lunk-head?" Dementor yelled furiously at the senior. Senor Senior Senior glared at him. "Junior, I have to go. Yes, Yes we will be done before six. If you really need me we're at the Sunset Diner. Bye." Senor Senior Senior clicked off his phone and crossed his arms.  
  
Shego and Monkey-Fist once again both beating down on Kim. Monkey- Fist was giving it his all. Shego was trying very hard to miss her so that Kim wouldn't get too hurt. Kim really couldn't do anything at this point except try to protect herself. How was she supposed to surmount all of this?  
  
Ron's face was brighter than Kim's. Killigan had used the last of his "ammo" and he had not been hit once. Now all he had to do was, keep his fake combat with Scarlet going.  
  
"Would you like to pet the mole-rat?" Andrea-Lynn asked handing Rufus to Senor Senior Senior. Rufus' eyes widened and he squeaked. "No, no!" Andrea-Lynn giggled. "Now don't be shy you little cutie!" Senor Senior Senior patted the bald rodent with satisfaction. "I won't do anything to you . . ." The man said in a soothing voice. With his other dirty, wrinkled hand, he reached into his pocket. Out came a shining silver item. Rufus's eyes widened when he realized what it was. The mole rat cried out just as the blade sliced across his neck, silencing him forever.  
  
Everyone in the room paused and turned to see the blood stained Senior. Ron looked the most petrified. He saw no shame in hiding his tears and they began to descend down his face. Kim started to blubber too. Shego tried desperately to hold back her tears. Everyone had dropped their guard. Shego, Drakken, and Scarlet stared at each other in absolute shock. This had gone too far.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: I am sooooo sorry for doing that!!!! *cries* All fans of Rufus please. . . forgive me!) 


	33. Switching Sides

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron's eyes were puffy and blood-thirsty. Kim was repeating over and over, "Oh my god, oh my god." Even a few of the villains seemed taken aback by this act of slaughter. Shego couldn't keep her emotions bottled up any longer. She let the tears plunge out of her like waterfalls. As soon as she did this, Scarlet collapsed to her knees wailing. Ron just kept staring at the senior. The old man looked a bit bothered for he knew he had done the erroneous thing. Monkey-Fist covered his gaping mouth. He worshipped monkeys and that provided him with a weakness to animal cruelty.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman you saw it here! Senor Senior Senior slaughters Rufus, long time companion of Ron Stoppable! Super Fuh-reaky!" Andrea-Lynn said with a smile. She obviously wasn't upset about the butchery. It just provided more drama to her show.  
  
"How could you do such a thing?!" Scarlet shrieked pounding her fist against the rigid wood floor. Dementor smirked apparently pleased. "My darling Scarlet, something seems to be troubling you. . . " "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR DARLING!"  
  
Drakken fled from Dementor's side over to his territory. He cradled his sobbing Shego in his arms. "I hate him! I hate him!" Shego screamed between raging sobs. Drakken rubbed Shego's back. "It's going to be okay." "Stay away from me!"  
  
Ron's face had lost all its color. It was pale and lifeless. He finally said quite softly, "You killed him."  
  
Kim glared angrily at Dementor and went over to comfort Ron. Ron was still staring blankly at his beheaded pet. Rufus, the one thing that meant most to him. The one who had been with him through everything, the only one who kept him together. Rufus was more than a pet or a friend, he was Ron's savior. Now that he was gone, Ron found his pocket lighter and himself standing on his own two feet. Ron had no idea that he would be coming here today to have Rufus' head separated from his beautiful naked body.  
  
Ron felt Kim pull him into a deep hug. Ron laid his head onto Kim's shoulder, staining her gym shirt with filthy tears. Kim patted Ron's back crying on him too.  
  
Shego looked up again at the Senior who was still clutching the lifeless body of the beautiful animal. Shego then crashed back into Drakken and wailed. She didn't care if he was a good-for-nothing cheater right now. All she wanted him to do was hold her again. Drakken knew by instinct that Shego had chosen him again. He softly kissed her neck.  
  
"Quit blubbering you buffoons! Attack!" Screamed the little man who was hopping up and down. Senor Senior Senior tensely placed the body next to its head on the floor. He wiped his bloody hands on his pasty suit. Monkey-Fist over-came his grieving and lunged towards Kim again. Shego then pushed Drakken aside and stopped Monkey-fist in his tracks. "You want to murder Kimmie too? Then you're going to have to go through me." Shego said through gritted teeth. She didn't care anymore about their long overdue bills. She could be living on the streets; it would be better than seeing Kim subjected to what she was now.  
  
Drakken and Scarlet hastily arose to their feet and joined Shego. They didn't care either. Dementor had taken his "game" over the line. It wasn't Senor Senior Seniors fault; he was just following the orders to  
. Dementor was the true essence of evil. Just what Drakken had wanted to be years ago before he found someone better.  
  
Dementor didn't seem threatened at all by his loss of teammates. He cackled. "So I see evil has become too big a burden for you sweet Scarlet." "Will you cut that out?!" Scarlet snapped at Dementor crossly as she hunched over slightly so she would be in a more loose position to fight. Shego smiled and followed Scarlet's example. Kim realized that they're friendship circle was whole. "For Rufus?" Kim asked Ron. Ron grinned at Kim and held onto her a bit longer. "For Rufus." He said gravely.  
  
"Attack!" Screamed Dementor as Monkey-Fist sprung into action. Killigan couldn't attack any longer so he joined Dementor at the sideline. Dementor quickly realized that one against five would never work. "You," Dementor pointed to Andrea-Lynn, "Go help him." Andrea-Lynn looked around the room, "Do you mean . . . me?" Her voice sounded appalled. "Do it!" Dementor hollered at her. Slightly frightened, she said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I'm going to go head-on with this clash! Fuh-reaky!" Andrea crept over into the battle territory.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: Yeah. . . it was pretty late at night while I was writing this. Sorry if this chapter sucks.) 


	34. Revenge

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shego continued the fight angrily with a vagary spring on top of Andrea-Lynn. She was so heartless! All she cared about was the damn entertainment portion of this battle! She looked somewhat pleased that Rufus had been caught dying on camera! Shego bashed her hand across her face. The blonde looked overwhelmed by Shego's uproar. Andrea-Lynn had never been head on in battle before. She squirmed around trying to knock Shego off of her while still looking pretty for the camera. "You think this is funny don't you?!" Shego demanded as she kicked Andrea in the knee. Andrea-Lynn guffawed. "In a way . . . Yes!" The stunt-girl felt pain surge through her knee and she patted it with her neatly manicu . "You know for a while, I was merciless and wicked like you. But now I realize that people like you are just going to be miserable all their lives!"  
  
Kim took on Monkey-Fist once again. Only this time the anger that was harboring inside her was more powerful than anything Monkey-Fist could conjure up. Kim grabbed his arm and twisted it quickly. Monkey-Fist screamed. Kim had just broken his arm! Without any trouble! Monkey-Fist put his arm behind his back. No matter. "I can beat you with one arm!" Kim's eyes lowered to little slits. "We'll see." She challenged. Kim charged into his stomach. Monkey-Fist's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Meanwhile Ron angrily approached Senor Senior Senior. His usual calm brown eyes were flamed with viciousness and extreme hostility. He wanted to see Rufus' assassinator moribund. Ron normally wasn't violent but he wanted to see this man maimed. His face was going from mournful, to scornful to bitter and brutal.  
  
Scarlet grinned and choose her victim to be the defenseless Duff Killigan. Killigan was suddenly startled to have alertness that he had nothing to protect himself with. Nothing at all. Slowly he backed away from her, he bumped into a wall, Scarlet-Rose was getting closer, and closer.  
  
Drakken was left to no one. There was only one other. The heart of the immorality stood in front of him with a twisted look planted on his ugly face. Drakken found a smile coming to his lips. He wasn't a fighter either but he found himself making an exception. Drakken remembered when Shego had told him all these useless fighting tips. Now they all played back through Drakken's mind and made themselves useful. "Aha!" Drakken shouted providing Dementor with a distraction. Swiftly, Drakken delivered a kick to his knee, Dementor's weak point. Dementor quavered at big, tall Drakken. He was hovering over him ferociously. Drakken smirked. He could see the sweat forming on Dementor's forehead. He, Dr. Drew Lipsky had actually intimidated someone! Drakken punched Dementor hard in his face. 'That should leave a bruise.' Drakken thought to himself gleefully.  
  
"Please get off of me!" Andrea-Lynn gasped as Shego pushed her hands hard down on her neck slowly deteriorating her air. Shego laughed and replied, "Never." Andrea-Lynn's eyes widened and she tried to think of something fast. Andrea-Lynn forced her knee into Shego's stomach. Shego jumped away quickly and gagged for a second. Just in time for Andrea-Lynn to stand back up and fight.  
  
"You do realize I'm going to have to kill you for this, don't you?" Ron hissed irritably pacing around Senor Senior Senior. The man quickly reasoned with him, "You really wouldn't attack an elder would you?" Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. The he sneered, "Yes, in a case like this, I would!" Ron slammed the withered senior into the wall. The senior could see Ron's misty, suffering eyes.  
  
Drakken furiously stepped on Dementor's foot. Not the greatest move. The little man jumped up and down, cursing to himself. Drakken laughed and tripped him off his other foot and moved in a bit closer. Drakken could spot tears forming behind Dementor's eyes, "Baby." He scuffed.  
  
Killigan panicked, he didn't know what to do! Here an experienced attacker was coming towards him. What weapons did he have but his hands? His hands were inadequate, raw in this field of painstaking combat. Then an idea shot through Killigan's mind and he grabbed a his golf club and remembered that everyone had a caveman's instincts. Scarlet's mind flashed in panic before Killigan thrust the golf stick at her. She dodged it swiftly, and cried, "Help me!"  
  
Drakken saw what was happening to Scarlet and chose to stop tormenting Dementor. He rushed over to Scarlet to help her fend Duff. Dementor got to his feet, his legs quaking from that horrific experience. As soon as he had composed he thundered, "Stop!"  
  
The whole room paused like a picture. Shego's leg inches away from Andrea's head, Drakken clutching the club, Ron staring menacingly at the senior, and Kim standing on top of an obviously beaten Monkey-Fist. Dementor gasped, "I surrender."  
  
Drakken's mouth was the first one to drop open. That --- he would have never expected. Everyone dropped their attack, confused. Shego lit up inside, finally. "Drakken, Shego . . . you owe me nothing, Scarlet you mean nothing to me, Ron, Kim . . . be free." His voice was dull and cheerless. Kim knew they could pull it off! Only at a great cost. . . Ron's sobbing could now be heard. Everyone knew he was going to eventually break. "Ron Stoppable --- I'm sorry about you're . . . pet." Dementor said gravely. "His name was Rufus." Ron corrected him looking once again at the mole-rat. Scarlet whipped off her hat and fanned herself. It was all over.  
  
"So why don't we make peace and shake on it?" Dementor pleaded holding out his hand for anyone. His other hand rested behind his back. The group looked at each other. Ron nodded and went close to Dementor and took his hand. The hand came up and down a few times; Dementor lowered his eyelids to slits and then promptly pulled Ron into a headlock. In his other hand, was a gun. Ron watched in horror as the gun was pulled towards his head. Everyone gasped and Dementor just cackled evilly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: Oh no! What will they do now?!) 


	35. Dementor's Demmands

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Let him go!" Kim shouted hoarsely while cautiously moving towards them. She knew that guns were more than just dangerous. There was a 50% chance that it wasn't loaded, but did she really want to risk it? If she was wrong, Ron could be gone forever! "Don't come any closer!" Dementor yelled. Kim complied. "Back up cheerleader." Andrea-Lynn sneered. Kim slowly took steps back. Shego growled, "If you kill him, we kill your minions." Dementor growled back, "Do you think I care about them? Go right ahead, I'll watch with pleasure." The villains all looked at them. "What?!" They shrieked in unison. Now what? Dementor didn't care about his villainous team mates, even if they did , and kill him, Ron would long be dead. Kim sighed, "What must we do?"  
  
Dementor beamed. He was winning! He was succeeding! Everything was going as planned. Now it was time to make his demands. He took a deep breath ready to hear the appalled reactions, "Relinquish the necklace."  
  
The group was horrorstruck. How could Dementor possibly know about the necklace? Ron's face began to get soaked with a mixture of sweat and tears. He knew he was destined to die. "Don't do it!" He screamed. Shit. Ron wished he could have taken that back. Now he just revealed that they did in fact, have a necklace. Now they couldn't cover-up.  
  
"What are you talking about Dementor?" Scarlet-Rose asked innocently, ignoring Ron. Scarlet batted her eyelashes hopefully; maybe Dementor would buy her act. "Don't act naive. You have it Scarlet. I know it." Scarlet gasped realizing he wasn't backing down.  
  
"Back-up there chief! How do you even KNOW about the necklace?" Shego questioned crossing her arms wrathfully. "I've known all along Shego. Looks like my acting skills are even better than you and Kim's." Kim and Shego exchanged vexed looks. "But how?" Drakken demanded, enraged. "Do you think I'm a fool?" "Yes." Kim replied. Dementor was annoyed at this back-sass. "I was watching the tapes thinking, 'they aren't even trying anymore.'" Dementor pushed the gun harder against Ron's head. Ron could feel its hard metal against his warm skin. His brows were now soaked with sweat. Kim could see him whispering "help".  
  
Dementor continued with his story. "So I decided to observe you on my own. I stopped by Drakken's place to tell him about this little plot and . . ." "So this was a set up?" Drakken inquired sounding a bit confused. "Affirmative. You're a smart man. It's a shame to see knowledge wasted on something so worthless . . ." Drakken's loose hands turned to tight fists. "After that, I left, but before that, I asked to use you're bathroom, remember?" Come to think of it. Yes. Drakken did remember. But what did that have to do with anything?  
  
"I entered you're bathroom and found you're laptop." Shego gasped and covered her mouth. "How could you find the laptop unless you were looking for it?" Scarlet asked with knowledge that the laptop was indeed hidden. "I was . . . suspicious. Anyway, I found it and was shocked to find Shego's old IM's. I caught a glimpse of one phrase and e-mailed the rest back to my computer at home."  
  
"I told you not to save your IM's!" Drakken hissed furiously into Shego's ear. Shego sobbed and whispered back, "I'm sorry!" Dementor's grin got bigger. "After that, I quickly set up a hidden camera in the bathroom to keep an eye on you." He said in a deep voice.  
  
Everyone, including Ron gasped. 'He didn't!' Shego thought to herself. He had invaded their privacy. Shego spoke faintly, "You sick, sick man." Dementor chortled. Scarlet looked revolted. Then an unwanted thought came to Shego. "Wait. I took a . . . shower . . . in . . . there. . ." Her voice was faded and frail. He wouldn't have . . . watched her? Would he? Even Dementor couldn't be so vile. Yet again he surprised her.  
  
"I did. It was mildly interesting but it wasn't as entertaining as watching Scarlet." Scarlet covered her mouth holding her vomit in. She felt so dirty, so violated! Disturbing her in the shower, that was just wrong! Her body was supposed to be a well kept secret. Dementor wasn't supposed to see that! Scarlet-Rose put her arms across her breasts, covering them, she was humiliated. Shego was just as shocked as Scarlet. How DARE he do that! But Drakken was trying his hardest to hold in his steam. "You jerk!" He shouted at Dementor taking a furious step towards him. "Careful!" Dementor said quickly as he tightened his grip on the gun's trigger. Drakken didn't know what to do so he stepped back.  
  
"So you knew this whole time." Kim summarized for him. Dementor nodded. "Answer me this." Kim said her fists getting tighter. "How can you be so evil? Are shameless?" Her voice rang out around the room. Dementor smiled. "Yes Kim. Yes." Kim felt more tears coming down her eyes. Ron her loved one was standing there, about to lose his life and she really couldn't do much about it. It was Scarlet's choice now.  
  
Scarlet reached inside her vest and removed the necklace from her neck. She tossed the rusty piece of garbage across the floor. "There, take it. It's yours." She pouted touching her bare neckline. Dementor smirked. "Smooth move." Andrea-Lynn tip-toed over to where Scarlet had tossed the necklace; She picked it up and held it in her hand. "Now let him go!" Kim demanded edging towards him. "Hold on there Kim." Dementor roared. Kim's legs shook and she backed up again. This was going to take a while. "Now I want you to drop all of you're weapons. Monkey-Fist will take them." Dementor said almost pleasantly. Kim gulped down hard. She had no weapons. She was glad Dementor thought she did, but she had left her utility belt in the locker room. She only had one thing. Kim's precious kimmunicator was strapped around her upper left thigh but cover by her shorts. Kim untied it and tossed it over to Monkey-Fist who caught it with his foot. "That's all I have." Kim told him in a shaky voice.  
  
"Give me the necklace." Dementor said to Andrea-Lynn. The stunt-girl didn't look so occupied by her TV show anymore. She tripped as she went to hand it to Dementor. She held it out to him. Dementor gradually released Ron, the gun still in his other hand. Dementor took the necklace in his hand. Ron slowly backed up into Kim. Dementor smiled and said. "Killigan! Cuff them!"  
  
Kim had to comply. Dementor was still holding the pistol. "No one move." Kim said beneath her breath. She didn't want anyone else in the room to be killed. Killigan first took Kim's wrist and brought her over to the room support beam. He cuffed one hand then wrapped the chain around the beam then cuffed the other hand. She was trapped. What would she do now?  
  
Killigan followed the same procedure for Ron, Scarlet, Shego and Drakken. All were handcuffed to the same beam that supported the mighty roof of the Sunset Diner. Andrea-Lynn roped them all together. Shego immediately knew that they were all going to depart this life. There was no way out. Drakken knew too. He whispered, "At least we're dying together." This reminder didn't help.  
  
Killigan then chained them around each other so that they were absolutely bound there. Kim and the others squirmed. But it was no use. The chains were so tight, they could have broken bones. There seemed no hope left. Kim looked frantically at Ron. His eyes were calm, they were filled with tenderness and compassion. Somehow, it reassured her. She was dying bravely. Killigan spread hay around the site. Kim could hear Dementor's laugher chorusing through the room. It got closer, and closer. Louder, and louder.  
  
"You know kiddies, I funded those chains. They're specially made." "Aw for us? How kind." Ron replied rudely. Senor Senior Senior seemed to miss the sarcasm in Ron's voice. "Shego's go-team-glow will not get you out of this one." Shego gasped realizing the reason why Dementor had requested her not to wear her chemical ray gloves. So she couldn't have broken the chains! How stupid she was to have listened! If only she had chosen this day of all days to disobey! Shego groaned. "Go ahead young lady. Try it." The senior challenged her. Shego smirked and did. She felt the glow on her and felt it get hotter and hotter inside her. The glow repelled from these chains! Shego stopped immediately. "I see." She said only.  
  
Dementor walked straight up to Scarlet. Scarlet's breathing got heavier when she saw his face so close. He was a terror. An absolute terror. The man smiled pleasantly to her. Scarlet could smell his disgusting breath and see his yellow teeth. "Y-yes?" She managed. "My beautiful Scarlet." He stroked her cheek. Scarlet moved about the chains restlessly. "I can save you from all this torture you are destined to face." Scarlet felt her legs quiver. She didn't want to even ask. "Come reside with me. Come be my bride. Or seal your deadly fate with you're friends." Scarlet didn't even have to think about this question. The answer was so obvious. "How about it then?" Dementor asked. Scarlet responded to this by spitting in Dementor's face. She chose death.  
  
Dementor wiped his face of the disrespect and backed away. "I see. Very well then." The other villains stepped away. Dementor smiled then nodded to Andrea-Lynn. Andrea-Lynn lit a match and tossed it into the hay. She, Killigan, Senior, and Monkey-Fist all began to exit.  
  
"You know . . . I always love a bonfire!" Andrea-Lynn said in a sing-song voice before she skipped out of sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: Hope you all are still interested! Please review! ^^) 


	36. Everlasting Love

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The flames quickly rose. And the smoke was rising into the air. The group stared at Dementor with dread in their eyes. 'A plot so genius. Wade didn't even catch it!' Kim thought. Wait. Wade. "Wade will send someone to rescue us." Kim bluffed to Dementor. She had no idea if Wade would. Dementor still had a grin fixed on his face. "I know Kim. That's the whole reason why I infiltrated his entire network with a virus!" Dementor laughed evilly. Dementor had broken into WADE'S computer? Of all the computers . . . it had to be Wade's. There was nothing left to pray for but a painless death.  
  
"Put your mouths in your shirts!" Shego commanded. That ought to buy them a bit more time. But for what? "Aren't you going to leave?" Kim asked as she saw the flames inch towards them. She could feel its intensive heat. "Soon." Dementor said watching in ecstasy.  
  
'What to do? What to do?' Scarlet thought frantically to herself. There was no Rufus to help them. Scarlet couldn't believe Dementor was willing to sit here watching them burn to death! She watched as Dementor backed away from the flames so he would not get debilitated. Then Scarlet remembered that Dementor loved her . . . that meant . . . she had an idea. It was the only optimism. She took a deep breath, trying not to choke from the tight chains, and smog; she began to sing.  
  
Her tender soprano voice echoed above the sputter of the flames. It was a bit shaky and nervous at first but as it gained confidence, it rang like a bell through everyone's ears. Through her friend's ears it sounded as soft as psalm. Through Dementor's ears it was loud and thunderous. It was gorgeous and had a certain irresistible flow to it. Suddenly Dementor's eyes went glassy in a hypnotized gaze.  
  
Shego saw this and gasped when she realized what Scarlet was doing. "Yes! Yes! She yelled blissfully. "Good idea!" Dementor was slowly lured to her. He walked in a straight line without any hesitation. He walked straight through the flames. The necklace he was clutching provided him with a shield. The flames disregarded him and still sizzled at the doomed characters.  
  
Scarlet's voice began to get weaker. The smoke was clogging up her throat. The smoke was so thick that she could barely see Dementor. Scarlet coughed and continued up her scale again. Dementor did not break trance. He kept moving closer to her until he was just inches away from her lips. Thinking quickly, Scarlet squirmed her hand free and pulled the necklace free from Dementor's grasp. Scarlet hoped that would not wake him. It didn't. Dementor died right then and there just as he was about to kiss Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet stopped singing and started to cough again. The smoke was dangerously high now. But at least Scarlet-Rose had managed to send Dementor to his fiery grave where he belonged. Drakken smiled just slightly. He had dreamed about this. But he hadn't anticipated that they would be burning with him. "Great. Now what? We're still burning to death here!" "Thank you Captain Obvious!" Shego said with a little laugh. "Well I DO have a necklace of immortality in my hand!" Scarlet-Rose reminded them.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances of hope knowing what this meant. One of them, only one, would be able to live. Ron asked the apparent question, it was simply, "Who?" The decision was hard. One person out of all of them was going to live. No one was as greedy as for it themselves. "I want to give it to Shego. I would not be able to go on without her." Drakken stated as he watched the flames inched closer. 'He's being awful noble for a cheater.' Shego thought to herself. "I don't want it. I couldn't live without my friends." The others agreed in unison. What was the use of immortality anyway? Shego then came up with the solution. "Give it to Kim!" The others glanced at Shego's very certain face. "But why?" Kim asked trying to squirm free once more. "Because --- the necklace should go to the hero who's been saving the world . . . always . . . the one I KNOW will avenge our deaths!" Kim gulped down hard. "I-I don't think . . ." "Oh come on Kimmie! You of all people deserve it!" Shego tried to convince her. Everyone seemed to agree. Especially Ron. "KP! You gotta take it!" Kim thought quickly. Sure, she could avenge everyone's death but could she really go on without them? She would have to. Someone had to save the world. And she KNEW Wade would never find a fitting replacement. Kim's eyes were teary but she nodded and said softly, "Okay." She was needed here. Scarlet passed the necklace over to Kim. Kim clutched it her hand. She was going to live. She was going to live while she watched helplessly as he best friends in the entire world died. This was DEFINATLY harder than winning a cheer-off.  
  
Kim knew that since she was spending her last few moments with her friends she had to say a few things. First and most important she had to tell Ron. Kim reached her hand for Ron's whose was next to hers. "Ron. I have to tell you . . . I think I --- no strike that --- I'm madly in love with you Ron Stoppable."  
  
Shego and Drakken both smiled at the same time. Shego could just hear the hallelujah chorus in her head. It was about time Kim had told him. All waited anxiously to hear Ron's reply. "Really?" "Mhm." Kim said thoughtfully. Scarlet felt at that moment that she could hear Rufus' spirit go, "Aw!" Ron smiled. He knew time was running out and their fate was sealed. "KP. I've always loved you. You know that. It makes me so . . . happy to hear you agree." Ron was being brave. He knew everyone had to die sometime. His time had come early but he was dying with someone who loved him. That, was something that he worried would never happen.  
  
Shego sighed. Since they were all making confessions, she might as well take her turn. "Drakken." She started to cry again. Why was she getting so emotional over this? It was only death. It was natural. You couldn't decide when you died. And she was dying with her loved ones. That was better than anything other outcome. "Yes Shego?" "You may be a good-for- nothing, uncouth, immature, slob, insincere, cheater but . . . I love you, more than anything." Drakken's heart lunged and he choked on some smoke. "Whoa . . . uh . . . Cheater?" He gagged, that was a little, weird. "Shego . . . I don't know where you got that idea from . . . you're my one and only." Shego shook her head. She was wrong? Again? Why was she always wrong with this guy? She usually could read any other guy's mind. "Are you sure?" She asked. Drakken laughed merrily. "Yes! In fact . . . if we weren't burning to our deaths right now, I would make you the happiest bride in the world."  
  
Drakken gasped and wanted to take that back. Well there was nothing he could do now. His proposal was floating in the air. No one said anything. Scarlet smiled to herself. She knew it. Everyone anxiously awaited Shego to speak.  
  
Shego's eyes were starry with tears. "Drakken, if we weren't burning to our deaths right now . . ." She paused looking at him. "I would be more than honored to be your bride."  
  
Drakken rattled the chains. "I'm supposed to kiss you now, but I can't." Shego giggled and rattled the chains too. They were stuck apart. "I love you." Shego said softly. "I love you too."  
  
"Aha! We've got a little Romeo and Juliet goin' on here! Boo-yah!" Ron half expected to be yelled at. But no one did. They were too tired and sweaty. It was getting hotter and hotter. But it wasn't the fire, it was the love they were feeling for each other.  
  
Scarlet spoke the very last. After this there really would be nothing more to say. "Let's swear eternal friendship. After this, once our ashes disintegrate, we shall be reborn. We may not meet up until many years go by. But Ron will unite with Kim. They will find Rufus. Shego and Drakken will meet, and I will find you all. We shall be friends forever."  
  
These words brought comfort to everyone. Scarlet-Rose was right. They knew that life couldn't end this painfully. Something would happen they knew it.  
  
The diner doors spun open and Senor Senior Junior rushed in. "Blue fox! I am here to save you!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: The drama increases! Hehe! Please review! ^^) 


	37. No Escape!

(Notes: I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting! Thank you so, so much! There's so many!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Junior?" Kim almost spat his name out. This wasn't her idea of her saint and redeemer. It was some warped joke. He wasn't supposed to be some knight in shining armor. 'Oh well. I guess that's what really happens.' Kim thought to herself jaded.  
  
"Junior?" Shego echoed Kim in disbelief. Shego then caught two things in Juniors hand. A laser pen, and a large thick key ring. Maybe Junior wasn't so stupid after all.  
  
Junior fled to them panting. He was dressed head to toe in a yellow silk kimono. He had obviously been at a tanning booth or perhaps a hot springs; whatever it was, Shego decided, it couldn't possibly be as hot as what she felt burning her neck right now. The flames were quite close after all. "Junior! Get out of here! You'll be killed!" Ron warned him as he tried to squirm amongst the chains. "Ron!" Everyone yelled at once. Was Ron actually dense enough to try to reject their rescuer? Apparently. "How ever did you get the keys?" Drakken questioned curiously.  
  
"Well, I found father and I . . ." Shego cut him off. She didn't have time to hear another one of Junior's lame father/son stories. "Save it for later! Get us out of here first!" Shego thought for a moment that her tutoring might have knocked some sense into him, but no, Junior was still dumber than a boulder.  
  
Junior clicked on the laser pen and started to deliquesce the chains. Junior suddenly screamed, "Ahhh! My Kimono's on fire!" Shego groaned, 'Oh for the love of . . .' "Just take it off!" Kim hollered at the hysterical dimwit. Junior let his kimono be devoured by the greedy blaze while he went back to work with his laser pen. 'Come on . . . come on . . .'Kim was thinking anxiously. If he was quick enough, she could escape with her friends. Wait what was she thinking? This was Junior. They were doomed.  
  
The group suddenly felt lighter and they felt the earth shake slightly when the chains hit the ground. Everyone's gasping lightened a bit. The chains were no longer crushing their lungs. "Good Boy." Shego told him. Oh my god. Did she just say, 'good boy' to Junior? Like a dog? Shego chuckled to herself. Sometimes she just took control so easily.  
  
"Untie the ropes Junior." Scarlet coughed tiredly. Her forehead was beginning to throb and spin. 'If we get out of here? Will I make it to the door?' Scarlet asked herself, her eyelids starting to close. Then they sprang back open. No. She wasn't going to let herself die that easily. Maybe she just ought to hold her breath.  
  
"This is some knot!" Junior remarked as he untied it. "Please hurry." Kim whispered. She was too weak to yell anymore. She couldn't even see Junior. He was right in front of her too. The smoke was horrifying.  
  
"I got it!" Junior exclaimed! Junior unraveled the ropes quickly. They could all move about freely! Well, almost. Their hands were still handcuffed to the wall. Shego suddenly saw how close the flames were to them. She gasped and backed into the beam. She couldn't go any further.  
  
But the flames were already on Scarlet. The trim of her pants had been coated in starving flames. Scarlet tried to scream but was too weak so she simply said, "Get me out of here now."  
  
The poor boy hurried over to Scarlet-Rose with his key ring. "Fan it up!" Ron said trying to think logically. "Ron no!" It was too late. Scarlet waggled her leg and the flames exploded up to her knee. "Ah!" Scarlet screamed as she felt it burning away the fabric. "Let's see now . . . which key was it again?"  
  
"Oh for the love of . . . you mean to tell me that you came here to rescue us with absolutely no idea which key unlocks the handcuffs?" Shego's voice quavered tigerishly. "You're going to smash something aren't you?" Junior faltered jittering as he started to try the many keys. Scarlet gasped as she tried to ignore the excruciating pain in her leg. Her other leg had caught on fire too, Scarlet's face was a pale purple color when she saw the flames surge up to her waist. "Help me!"  
  
The cuffs clicked. Junior had found the right key. It took about six tries but he had found it. "I'm free!" Scarlet screeched as she rushed away from the flame scene. As soon as she was out of flame territory, she bolted out the door, her pants still flaming. "Stop-drop-roll!" Ron reminded her confidently.  
  
Junior unlocked Shego next. Shego prudently made a jump as far as she could away from the burning stage. She landed badly on her ankle but that wasn't going to stop her. Shego popped it quickly back into place and then reassured the others, "I'm going to go call the police!" Shego was then gone as well.  
  
Drakken was released next. Drakken also made a leap off the platform. He landed quite in order. Drakken got on his hands and knees and crawled to the door. It would be critical to inhale anymore of the smoke.  
  
Ron was impatient. He grabbed the keys and freed one hand. He left the handcuff attached to his other hand. Once Ron had freed himself from harms way, He stood there, staring at his beloved. Still helpless. Still Trapped. "Ron!" Kim cried. "Get out of here!"  
  
Ron was stubborn. "No. Not without you." Kim's heart began to beat a bit faster, "I'm fine," she grunted. "Get yourself out of here." "No!" "Ron!" Kim's voice was stern and inhuman this time. Ron looked slightly staggered. "Ron you have to go!" Kim pleaded him. "I can't . . ." Ron collapsed to his knees. "Please!" Kim's tone was frantic now. Ron shook his head. "I don't want anyone else I love to get hurt! I'm going to protect you forever!" Kim felt a glow escape from all of her pores. That was so, sweet. So romantic. Josh would have never said anything like that to her. "Ron. You'll only make things worse by being here. Trust me. I'll always come running to you." Kim finished affectionately.  
  
Ron sniffled. "Okay KP. If you say so." His voice was mellow and troubled. Ron walked out of the burning room quite slowly. "I love you." Kim said just as he left.  
  
Junior struggled with the key. "The key! It doesn't work!" Kim groaned. "Never mind, just get yourself out of here!" "Not without you!" Junior cried as he scrabbled through the key ring desperately. Kim didn't have time to explain the whole necklace thing to him. 'Oh god. Oh god.' She prayed to herself mutely. "Maybe I can pick it! Do you have a pin?" Kim shook her head. She never wore pins in her hair on account she always wore it down. Kim watched dismally as Junior tried more keys. She looked around the room. The villains were long departed. Even if Shego had called the police, they were gone. There must be some way to get free faster. There were about forty different keys on that ring! "Junior," She said abruptly, "Use your laser pen!" Kim suggested. Junior reached in his pocket for his laser pen. But of course, being the dimwit he was, he accidentally dropped it into the flames.  
  
Kim roared out some gibberish words in frustration. How could he be so stupid? Dropping the pen into the fire! Kim bashed her head against the beam then wished she hadn't. 'Ow. I just lost about ten billion brain cells.' She thought.  
  
Junior was starting to panic. "What do I do? Oh no!" Junior's voice was swooning. "Junior get a hold of yourself!" Kim said in alarm. It was no use. Junior was too overwhelmed with panic. He had gone into a trance of fear.  
  
Junior raised his leg and kicked the support beam. "Let go of my blue fox!" He yelled at the beam angrily. "Are you mad?" Kim screamed at him. Junior kicked it harder and harder. The roof began to shake. "Junior stop! Everything is going to be okay!" Her voice was choking up. 'Please god, no.' Kim had another quick prayer. But it was too late.  
  
Junior's muscular foot rose up and kicked a mighty kick. There was a crack, louder than the bonfire itself. Then the roof collapsed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	38. Safe

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Shego!" Drakken growled. Shego's head was resting on Drakken's chest and she was breathing heavily. Drakken's eyes were wide and terrified. "What just happened?"  
  
Shego herself wasn't too sure. Reluctantly she turned her head to look behind her. Her emerald eyes lit up when she saw the destruction in front of her. The beautiful memory which was once the Sunset Diner lay in pieces, still on fire. The fireman had only arrived a few minutes ago and had just started to extinguish the flames.  
  
Shego's throat got tight and she threw her arms around Drakken again. She wanted to scream, yell, and pound on him, but all she could manage was, "Oh, oh, oh!" Drakken's face was as dismayed as his fiancés'. He let out a staggered, long, breathy sigh and stroked Shego's raven hair as she wept on him. Drakken then came to realization of something. . .  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Drakken: Do you think they're alright? They're taking awful long.  
  
Shego: I don't know. I really don't.  
  
*A scream is heard.*  
  
Shego: That can't be good.  
  
*A thunderous crack is heard*  
  
Shego: Dr. D get out of the . . .  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Drakken stared at his feet in disbelief. Shego had saved his life yet again. What would he do without her? Drakken bit his lip then kissed the top of her head. "I love you." The words were shaky and momentous. Shego looked up at him and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips. When their long kiss finally broke, Shego found her eyes focusing on Ron who was standing aloof.  
  
"Ahem." Shego coughed directing Drakken's attention to Ron. Ron looked more than miserable right now as he watched the firefighters extinguish the roaring blaze. "Oh." Drakken said flatly. Shego took Drakken's hand and they both walked over to Ron.  
  
"Ron?" Shego asked putting her arm around the shivering teen. "Oh h- hey." His voice was dull and lifeless. "They haven't found her." Ron broke the news quickly to them. Shego responded by holding Ron tightly and starting to cry herself. Drakken stared up at the dark gray sky, so cruel and greedy. The smog seemed to form the shape of his teen hero friend. Drakken kicked the soil angrily. Why did they have to lose so badly?  
  
"Where's Scarlet?" Shego asked suddenly alarmed. "An ambulance took her to a hospital. She was burned pretty badly." Ron reported monotonously remembering seeing Scarlet taken away. She was screaming, "No! No! I'm FINE! I DON'T NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR! DON'T MAKE ME GO!!!" Ron remembered her clinging to a tree screaming at the paramedics. They probably assigned her solitary confinement. Something. The thought was slightly humorous. But it wasn't even enough to lift his mood a notch. Kim was dead. His Kim. She could do anything, anything but save herself.  
  
Shego was relieved that Scarlet had gotten the attention she needed. Drakken and Shego found their place in comforting Ron through his tragic loss. "She died bravely." Shego said softly as she stroked Ron's back. It was such a shame to see the kindest person she had come to know, in the state he was in. But it was more than understandable.  
  
"Madam?" A young lad clumsily stumped over to them. He was dressed in some old jeans and a collared shirt that read 'Middleton Fire' on it. Shego assumed that he was a volunteer worker. Shego smiled weakly at the boy. "Yes, what is it?" The boy took a moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow.  
  
"We think we've found something. We'd like you're help please." The boy said pointing down to the dead diner. The threesome shrugged and followed the boy back over to the haunting territory. Shego did not realize they would be moving the rubbish so soon. She wondered what they needed anyway.  
  
A tall plump fireman shook Shego's hand firmly. "Hello. I'm sorry about what happened. Anyway, we need one of you to look down that hole, see if you see anything. I would check but my eyes aren't that good." The man said cleaning off his goggles. Shego nodded immediately. "Sure, of course."  
  
The fireman handed Shego a very small and powerful flashlight. When Shego turned it on it almost blinded her. "Woah." She said shaking her head. Too much light. Ron grabbed it out of Shego's hand and peered down there. Shego didn't yell at him. She crossed her arms and peered down with him.  
  
There wasn't much to see but floor. Ron arched his back slightly and kept moving along the hole until . . .  
  
"It's Junior!" Ron cried immediately trying to lift the brick. They could at least get the corpses so they could be given a proper burial.  
  
Ron's face was flushed. The brick. It was too heavy. "Allow me." Shego said. This was her field. She lifted up the heavy stone with hardly any trouble at all.  
  
It was easy to tell it was Junior. A big bulky tan body. Long dead. Ron decided when he felt Junior's ice cold hand. But wait. There was some auburn underneath. Could it be?" Ron pushed Junior's corpse aside and revealed his goddess. He evergreen eyes were peacefully closed. Her skin still was as pure and milky warm as it was when she was alive. Ron suddenly had a brain surge. Warm? How could her skin still be warm . . .  
  
Kim answered this for him. He eyelashes suddenly fluttered open and she began to breath again. When her eyes were focused, she saw her golden haired friend watching over him. He was her guardian angel.  
  
"But how?" Ron asked stroking her beautiful face lovingly. Kim smiled and touched the necklace that hung elegantly around her beautiful neck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: I know I said I'd be done today but I still have to do some work on the last chapter and the epilogue! Please review!) 


	39. Vow on a Grave

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kim looked a little spaced out, she still wasn't quite back with the world. Her eyes still had a glassy glaze in them and her breathing was very subtle. Drakken knew that Kim was recovering from shock.  
  
The fireman seemed astonished to see a survivor. He took out his cell phone from his coat pocket. "Um . . . what are you doing?" Shego asked openly looking at the firefighter skeptically. "Calling another ambulance." He replied like it was obvious. Shego sighed. "She's fine. Don't bother." "Are you sure . . ." "YES I'm SURE!" Shego yelled at him aggravated. The man looked staggered by her attitude and heedlessly put his cell away. Shego kneeled next to Kim and started to fan her face. The cool air would do her some good. "Come back to Earth now Kim. Everything is going to be alright." Shego said in a soothing voice.  
  
Kim blinked and she started panting heavily now, he chest soaring up and down. She opened her mouth to speak and then got into a furious coughing fit. It took her several seconds to calm down. Her face was so pale you could see her blue veins peeking though. "Kim," Ron asked gently, "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Kim didn't answer; she stumbled to her feet and rushed over to a nearby bush where she vomited. She had been holding that in for a while. More tears began to roll out of her eyes. Junior had tried to save her. Even when she told him 'no', he disobeyed to save her. She would have been safe regardless, but he . . . wouldn't listen. She felt another round of vomit come up. Kim hunched her back over again, but nothing came. It was just a sickening feeling. Junior had died for her. He had died with unrequited love. That was too sad.  
  
Kim composed herself and headed back over to Ron. "Are you alright?" Ron asked concerned. Kim didn't know. Part of her was relieved they had survived. Part of her wanted to kick herself for being so naive. Kim felt like she was five again, fixing anything and everything with band-aids and scotch-tape. But no, not even the super sized package of scotch-tape could put the Sunset diner back to what it used to be.  
  
Kim saw Drakken and Shego still kneeling in the rubble mourning their losses. Kim heard Drakken casually bring up Dementor's name. It wasn't someone they personally favored but everyone deserves to be recognized sometime. Kim looked at her feet solemnly and was surprised to see a dandelion. Kim smiled and picked it up. She took Ron's hand and led him back to the phantom site.  
  
Kim and Ron found a spot to genuflect. Kim placed the weed there. Her eyes were very watery and she spoke quite softly, "Thank you Rufus. If it weren't for you. I probably wouldn't be who I am today." Kim wiped a salty tear from her eye. Ron added more to her statement, "Dude, Rufus, you were my best friend, ever. You've been there when I felt like I had no one. Thank you. Rest in Peace buddy." Ron and Kim didn't speak for a moment. The scene of the cruel and fast slaughter was playing back in their minds. Rufus' last cry could have broken glass, it was so heart wrenching. Ron and Kim knew they had to say a few words to Junior too. He DID save everyone. "Junior, maybe you weren't destined to be a criminal. Because what you did, made you a hero." Ron said bowing his head in sorrow. Kim nodded. That was defiantly true. "Junior," Kim's throat was getting tight again, "You were either incredibly brave or totally crazy. I'm not sure yet." Kim laughed lightly, "But wherever you are, you should be proud. Honestly, I don't think I could have ever had the dignity or courage to do what you did. Thank you Junior. May you rest in peace." Kim felt a creepy gust of wind kiss her back as she finished her respects.  
  
"Kim?" Ron said touching her arm gently. "Yes Ron?" "I've made a decision." Kim smiled, "I'm listening." Ron smiled back and forced a tear back into his eye. "I've made a vow on this grave." Kim instantaneously wondered what it was. Maybe to do better in school? Stop eating so many nachos? She couldn't guess. Kim shrugged at Ron. "Kim. I just lost a lot today. And I think it will take a while before I've moved on but, this is my vow . . ." Kim patiently awaited for him to compose himself enough to announce. He seemed a bit nervous but he finally said it, "I want to make sure no one else I love dies. And that's you. So Kim, I've vowed to protect you forever. No matter what. I'll give my life for you."  
  
Kim was speechless for a moment. That was so beautiful. So thoughtful. Why didn't she think of that? Kim only took a moment on what to say back, "Ron. I would do anything for you. So that's why, I too am making a vow on this grave. I, Kimberly Ann Possible swear that I will also protect you, with my life. I will be with you, watching over you always."  
  
With these words, Ron took Kim's hand and pulled her into a sweet tender kiss. Their first kiss, of a hopeful many. Kim could have vanished right there.  
  
Shego nudged Drakken. "Look!" She hissed pointing at the happy couple. Drakken smiled when he saw Kim and Ron in their lip-lock. He wrapped his arm around Shego. "Isn't that sweet?" He said with a little laugh.  
  
Yep, they had been through that. The first magical kiss at this very same location. It was probably the worst kiss ever. It was unplanned for and random. But it still was pleasant in its own unique way. 'God, now I feel like a grandmother.' Shego thought to herself displeased.  
  
Kim finally broke the kiss, her face painted a deep blush. She was still holding his hand. Kim gave it a little squeeze. "Come on Ron; let's go talk with Drakken and Shego." Ron nodded in a hypnotized sort of way. He still couldn't believe he had kissed Kim! But Kim had taken it well. She might have even liked it. Of course Ron would never understand woman, even if his best friend was one. Ron broke his trance and squeezed Kim's hand back.  
  
Shego stood up when she saw Kim and Ron approaching them, hand in hand. They were apparently taking their time on getting there. Shego dragged Drakken along towards them. "Hey Kim." Shego greeted her. "Hey." He voice had a hollow sound to it. There apparently was still something on her mind. "What's wrong?" Shego asked nosily. Kim touched the necklace. "What should we do with it? I don't want it." Kim assured them as she undid the clasp. "Me neither." Shego agreed. "I don't wear jewelry." Ron said with a laugh. Shego looked at Drakken curiously, "Don't even ask." Drakken warned her.  
  
"I know Scarlet-Rose doesn't want it." Shego told them remembering how miserable she was to have ownership over it. Kim groaned. "Well if none of us want it . . . what do we do with it?" "Maybe we should have let Dementor keep it." Kim responded to this by smacking the back of Ron's head. Ron rubbed his head offended. "Well I was just saying . . ." "QUIET!" Shego yelled, hushing the nacho fanatic.  
  
Drakken hadn't said anything but he knew just how to solve this situation. He took the necklace out of Kim's hands and then broke it into pieces over his knee. "There." He said contentedly. Everyone stared at him horror-struck. "Y-you just broke it." Shego strutted dropping to the ground to pick up the beads. "Why bother having it whole, if no one wants it Shego? Why don't we let it rest in piece? It's immortal after all. It's been living a long time." Drakken remarked as he picked up some more beads and tossed them into the wreckage. Drakken did make a point there. If the necklace was around, people would still try to steal it, Dementor's minions would never keep word to themselves. They might as well dispose of any future troubles now. Kim wholeheartedly picked up a shard and tossed it into the rubble as well. Kim stared at the debris for a long time. No one would find the beads under all that, nor have the time to put them together. They had purged the problem. Along with some memories, friends, villains and hero's the Immortal Necklace laid separated. Never to be reunited. It was to be the womb to start more normal and mortal lives.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: This was the last chapter! After this there will be an epilogue and the fan fiction will be complete! Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please review!) 


	40. Epilogue

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Epilogue . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After this tragedy, life became pretty good. Scarlet was going to be okay. There were some third-degree burns on her. But Scarlet was positive about it, calling them "her battle scars". People still mourned the loss of Rufus and Junior but found a way to keep both of still alive this day. If you're wondering what ever happened to Andrea-Lynn, Monkey-Fist, Senor Senior Senior, and Duff Killigan, they were caught and arrested for assistance in murder. Drakken and Shego even spent a bit of their time designing the PERFECT jail cell. Not only was it tortuous and aggravating, it also was the most challenging to escape.  
  
Drakken and Shego quickly married. Shego wanted her wedding casual and not too dramatic. It was set on the shore at a cozy motel. After the ceremony, a rock back came to play. But after about 15 minutes of music, a neighboring hotel called the cops. It was a wedding night neither of them would ever forget. Right after the wedding Scarlet-Rose bid farewell to Drakken and Shego and headed off for Yale University. After some hard thinking she decided to put away her microphone. She came to the decision that she wanted to major in cuisine.  
  
A few month's later Kim had a surprise for everyone. She was pregnant with Ron's child! At first the teen was frustrated and furious with herself. She knew that this would cost her entire future! But, After careful consideration, Kim chose to drop out of Middleton High her Senior year and not to attend college the next. It was pretty disappointing sending all her hard work down the tubes but she knew that she always would have the job of saving the world. After the baby was born, she would continue her regular duties.  
  
Ron took his fatherly role well. He decided he wanted to be a good provider for his future family so he did attend college. Ron chose to become a vet. He also joined quite a few organizations against animal cruelty. Rufus' story inspired many people world-wide to get involved with Ron's cause.  
  
Shego and Drakken also helped out with the future baby. Ron obviously couldn't handle missions too well on his own, (he tried) so Shego and Drakken filled in for Kim. After about a month of college, Ron finally proposed to Kim and she accepted. The wedding was a bit more formal than Shego and Drakken's but it had just as much hilarity. The biggest astonishment during the wedding was their surprise guest! Sitting in the audience in the far back, peeking over people's shoulders, was WADE! Finally Kim and Ron had gotten to meet Wade in the flesh.  
  
As time started to draw near for the baby's arrival, Kim and Ron sat down together and started to write a novel about their adventures as teen heroes. They knew they would never forget, but they wanted the world to know too. Shego and Drakken also found a new way to bring in money. Once again, Drakken was the boss. Working together, Drakken and Shego created their own line of fashion called D+S. Shego, (thank the lord) did find a way to alter Drakken's "creations" to an acceptable level; their business became a huge success. They would never live the life of a villain again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Notes: And that's the very end! Hope you liked it!) 


End file.
